In a Heart Beat
by AuthorGirl55
Summary: Edward breaks up with Bella and leaves her in the middle of the woods. Peter as passing by and decides to turn Bella so she can help him avenge his family's death.
1. Chapter 1

IN A HEARTBEAT

TeenWolf/Twilight  
during NewMoon  
Teen Wolf characters already live in forks

Summary: Edward breaks up with Bella and leaves her in the middle of the woods. Peter as passing by and decides to turn Bella so she can help him avenge his family's death.

Do not own characters  
Bella's POV "Might Change"

Chapter 1

I stand here in the middle of the forest shocked, hurt, I don't know what to do I can barely move so I just lay there on the ground staring at the sky.

I don't know for how long I stayed like this but it must have been hours as it's already dark. I wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for that sound I heard, for a moment there I felt hope as I thought maybe Edward came back, but after a few moments I realized it wasn't him and that sent goose bumps down my spine. I called out "Hello! Is someone there?" Suddenly something started moving around me, and with such speed that I didn't know where it came from or what is it…and then it just stopped and it became dead silence that scared me even more. I was just about to start running when I was grabbed from behind; I barely had to chance to fight when I felt pain spreading through my side as if something bit me.

I started running as if my life depended on it, and I know it did. I kept on running even though my side killed me and I knew it was bleeding. I started hearing voices and I saw light, and then I found myself facing my house. Charlie was standing with a bunch of men; I recognized some of them from La Push. It seemed that no one noticed I was there so I called "Dad?" he turned I around and the moment he saw me he ran to me and enveloped me in a hug.  
"Jesus Christ Bella where the hell have you been? We have been looking for you all day?" Charlie said  
I didn't know what to say, and I definitely couldn't tell him about that thing in the forest so I just said "Sorry Dad I lost my way in the forest and couldn't get a signal on my phone… I am sorry that I got you so freaked out"

"Did Edward leave you out there all alone, what happened I heard that the Cullens left town?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah that's right they left, Edward and I broke up. But he didn't leave in the forest, after he left I went for a walk" I said in a husky voice.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Charlie asked

"Yeah I am fine I just need to take a shower and get some sleep" I gave him a weak smile, because my side felt like it was on fire.

"Ok, go ahead honey and I will be right behind you, I will just thank the guys for their help" He said while giving me a kiss on my forehead.

I smiled to him and start heading to the house, I think I saw Jacob standing there but I couldn't face him right now. I went to my room and took my shirt off to see how bad it was, but it was worse than I thought. It was huge bite but the bleeding slowed down a bit. I went to the bathroom took a shower and cleaned up the wound, then got into my PJ and went to bed thinking only about Edward. I said to myself that whatever bit me was a coyote or a bear, that I would be just fine. How wrong I was, and in just few weeks I will realize that my entire life changed that moment in the forest, that my life changed in a heartbeat…..

…..

I woke up from the sunlight in my eyes; my whole body was stiff as if I haven't move in days. Then it all came down on me, the incident with Jasper, Edward breaking up with me and saying that they're leaving, and what happened later in the forest THE BITE….

I get up from the bed and walk towards the mirror to check how bad it is. I take off my top and my heart drops to my stomach...There's nothing there; not a scratch, no swallowing, or even bleeding. I stare at myself in the mirror "What the hell is going on with me!"

…..

I finish taking my shower ,get dressed to go to school, but my mind is still processing what happened with the bite; how did it heal so quickly, and what exactly bit me last night. I head to the kitchen and find Charlie already up.

"Good Morning Bella"

"Good Morning Dad"

"How are you feeling?" He asks of course

"Fine, I guess"

"Look honey, if you want to talk about what happened between you and Edward last night you know you can talk to me, right?" He says with a look full of pity

"I know, but I really don't want to talk about it…. I am late for school see later"

"Aren't you going to eat something?" He asks while getting up from the chair  
"I am not hungry" I reply while heading towards the door

I get into my truck, I am about to start it when I look in the mirror and see a guy standing at the opposite sidewalk, it was like he was staring right at me. I start the truck and begin drive away but when I look back the guy is gone…

…

Everywhere I go at school, in every class people look and stare at me; it seems that the news about the Cullens has spread. It takes me all my strength to get through school until lunch, that's when it started.

I sat at the Cullen's table to be alone, but that didn't stop the others from joining me. The moment they sat down everyone started asking me the same thing "Are the Cullens really gone? What happened between me and Edward?" Blah Blah Blah.

"Yeah, they left" That was my only reply, the only person who seemed sincerely worried about me is Angela; we give each other a weak smile.

I was staring at my lunch when I heard a loud ringing voice, at first I thought it was the fire alarm, but everyone was just sitting. I begin to look around to see where the noise was coming from, then a saw a girl at the end of the cafeteria answering her phone, and I was able to hear every word she's saying, and that was impossible.  
I just stand up and everyone looked at me, I said "Excuse me I need some air"

"She's losing it am telling you" I heard Jessica say while I was walking away.

I step outside to the parking lot and breathe the fresh air. I try to calm down, to convince myself that there is nothing wrong with me. I stay out there till I hear the ringing of the bill; I pick up my bag and headed towards the door. Out of the corner of my eyes I swear I see a figure staring at me, but when I look around I find no one. Maybe I am losing my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Charlie" I call when I walk into the house

"Are you home?"

I am replied with silence, so I guess he's pulling a double shift today. I make my way to the kitchen, and start making dinner in an unconscious state. I decide to take a quick shower before Charlie gets home, but when I walk into the living room I come face to face with a man standing in the middle of it. After a second of shock I run to the door but the man beats me to it.

"Don't scream, I am not going to hurt you" The man said while walking towards me

"What do you want, and who are you?" I asked in a terrifying voice

"Calm down, my name is Derek Hale; I just want to talk to you"

Hale, I know that name, yeah his family is the one that died in that horrible fire a few years back. I remember Charlie telling me about it.

I snap back to what's happening "I don't know you. Leave me alone"

"Look I am trying to help you, you were bitten" that made we freeze in my place.

"What did you just say?"

He said while looking into my eyes "I said I know you were bitten, I will explain everything"

"My dad the chief will be home any minute" I told him barely in a whisper

I heard him curse "Damn it, ok look after he goes to bed tonight come meet me, here" and he gives me his address, "you have to come, or something terrible will happen. Don't be late"

Then he just turns around and left me there standing.

…

"Are you sure you're alright Bella?" Charlie asks "You've been really quite"

"Mmmm yeah, I am just tired it was a long day" I tell him

"Well you should head to bed, I don't like those black circles under your eye" He says

"I will, don't worry" I give him a small smile

"I am off to bed" He gets up and kisses my forehead "Good night sweetie"

"Night Dad" I whisper.

I wait almost an hour to make sure that Charlie is deeply asleep.

I hesitate for a moment, thinking that I might be out of my mind that I am going to meet a guy that I hardly know. I shake it off and decide to just go through it.

I get into my truck and started heading to the address he gave me. It's not far about 15 minutes away. I reach the dirt road that leads to the house and park the truck. I get out and start walking to the house. It big and dark; looks like it haven't been cleaned in a while. I knock on the door but no one answers, I knock again this time the door cracks open. I don't know what was I thinking, but I walked in, it was dark and covered with dust, can't imagine anyone living here.

"Hello" I say in a loud voice. "Derek, are you here?"  
I hear wood crack behind me and I turn around, my face almost colliding with Derek's because of how close he is.  
"You scared me" I say putting me hand over my chest.  
"Sorry, come on follow me" he says while walking to the next room.

I follow him and we sit on opposite chairs.

I break the silence first "So here I am, what do you want to talk about?"

"Do you know what bit you?" He simply asks  
I stutter and say" I don't know maybe a bear or a coyote. What is this so important to you, and what did you mean when you said _**I know what bit you**_?"

He looks at me "Do you really think a bear or a coyote's bite would heal like that?"

I stare at him "I don't know what you're talking about?"  
He grins at me and say "Don't lie, you mean to tell me that the bite at your side isn't healed!"  
I whisper "How do you know that?"

"I know because I know what bit you. You see what bit is exactly like me" He says

Now I am more confused "Like you?"

He smiles "Tell me Bella have you noticed anything different about you today, other than the bite that healed over night. Just think really hard"

I go back to what happened in the cafeteria, how I heard that girl at the end of the cafeteria. I gasp and look at him.  
He looks at me "That just the start, soon all your senses will be magnified, you will heal quickly, and be able to do things you couldn't imagine"  
I just stare at him…..

"Come on Bella you can't be that shocked considering you used to date a vampire"  
I stand up "How do you know that!"  
"I know a lot of thing" he says in a calm voice

I ask him in whisper the question I should have asked the moment I walked through the door "What are you?"  
He again grins at me "You mean what are we, considering you're like me now"

He stands up and walks so close to me that I can feel his breath on my face. He says only one word " _ **WEREWOLF**_ "

I stumble back almost falling if Derek hadn't grabbed me. I look at him, opening my mouth to say something but nothing came out.  
"Breathe, you look like you're about to faint" I hear him say. I take a deep breath and sit down.

"You should be used to hearing stuff like that by now, hanging out with vampire and all" He kneels in front of me. I just look at him tears in my eyes.  
"Bella look, I am sorry that this happened to you, but there is nothing you can do about it. Right now I have to tell you…." He didn't finish that sentence because the front door suddenly opened and a boy about my age walked in.

"Derek we need to talk" the boy said before he freezes in his place

"Who is this?" he asked.

Derek answers after a minute "Scott meet Bella, Bella this is Scott"  
"OMG" Scott yells "What the hell is wrong with you, you turned her!"

I stare at him, how did he know?  
I look at Derek waiting for an explanation "Bella….. Scott is also like me, and to answer you Scott I didn't turn her. Peter did"  
Scott's face whitens like he has seen a ghost.

I finally ask "Who the hell is Peter?"

Scott yells" He's Derek psycho uncle, he is the one who turned me as well"  
"But why?" I whisper  
Scott looks at me with this sad look "To help him kill the people that slaughtered his family, and if we don't help him…." He looks at Derek  
"He will kill us..." he finished his sentence.

…..

I walk into my house and jump right to the shower; hoping that the hot water would wash away the numbness. After I finish my shower, I climb to bed and think about everything Derek explained to me today. The changes I will go through; my senses, my body, what will happen to me on a full moon. What they told me about Peter being the Alpha, what I will have to do for him if I want to live. However he's not biggest threat, there's also hunters out there who want us all dead! It's just too much to sink in; in addition to that I can't stop thinking about Edward.

I guess my bad luck strikes again….

I wake up in the middle of the night from a noise outside my window. It's raining so I say to myself that it must be a tree branch. Suddenly I feel this fear inside, like that there is something looking right at me. I sit up staring at the window; first there is nothing but then I can see a figure out there. I jump out of the bed and head to the farthest corner in the room. The figure comes closer to the window, but it doesn't try to come in, instead it draws a figure on the window, then it's just gone. I wait for about ten minutes then I head to the window, I look to see what was drown; it's a weird drawing, a drawing of a **spiral**.

…

The next day I went to Derek to tell him what happened  
"A drawing of a spiral you say?" He asks

"Yes, drawn on my window. What does it mean, and who drew it, Peter?"

He takes a deep breath then says "Yeas, it was Peter, as for the spiral it's a sign we use when we plan on revenge"  
I stare at him "So what now?"

"Like I told you, he plans on vengeance. He will never stop till he gets it"

"I am not helping anyone of you kill anybody. Look what these people did to your family is horrible and I am sorry, but still I can't kill anyone" I almost yell at him

He just stares at me with a grin on his face. For the first time I actually look at him; his skin is so pale that with his dark black hair it makes his almost inhumanly beautiful, his body is firm and strong, and his blue grayish eyes stares at me like he can see right through me.

I sit down staring back at him. He breaks the silence "The full moon is in one week, that night you have to come and stay here, it's too dangerous to stay at your house with your dad"  
I laugh sarcastically "Yeah sure, I will just go to my dad and tell him _by the way dad today I am spending the night with this older guy I just met, ooh did I mention he lives alone_ ….. Are you out of your mind, my dad owns a gun you know"

He looks at me then burst into laughter, after a few seconds I join him.

When he finally stops he says "We wouldn't want your dad to shoot me now would we"

He then looks at me seriously "We have a week to figure something out don't worry"

"Ok, I have to go I am late for school, I just wanted to come and tell you about what happened" He nods at me then I leave.

….

As usual school is boring; I attend classes, act like I am paying attention. The worst part of the day is during lunch, as no one leaves me alone and they keep asking me about the Cullens, or about me and Edward. I just nod my head and answer "Yes or No".

Mike of course is glued by my side, hinting on going out with him, even though I told him a thousand times NO, Jessica keeps throwing daggers at me from her eyes; she must think now that Edward is gone I will go after Mike. I just look away, not being able to deal with this kind of drama right now.

I hear the bill ringing; I get up and walk to Biology. I don't know how I will get through it as it's my first time without Edward. I walk into class and stare at the empty chair. My mind goes back to the first time I saw him, to the first time he talked to me. I close my eyes to try to prevent the tears from falling. I sit down and pray to go through the day without breaking apart.

….

When I arrive home I start making dinner first for Charlie, then I work on my home work till Charlie got back. We eat dinner while watching some TV, after that I wash the dishes. I head up to take a shower and get ready for bed. After I finish my shower I realized that I forgot my PJ in my room, so I wrap myself in a towel an run to my room before Charlie sees me. While I was looking in my closet for something to wear someone grabs me from behind and puts his hands on my mouth. I am about to struggle when I hear a familiar voice "Sssshhh it's me, calm down" He lets go of me and I turn around a hand over my chest "DEREK! What the hell are you doing in my room in the middle of the night? You scared me to death"

"I am sorry in needed to talk to you, but I didn't have your phone number" He says while backing away.

"So you break into my house!", but he just stares at me and I realize I am wearing only a towel. I try to cover whatever I can  
"What did you want?"

He clears his throat "I figured a way for you to stay at my place on full moon, while making dinner for your dad just put one of these pills in his food; he will sleep through the night and you will be back before he gets up"

He hands me a bottle of pills, I stare at him and hisses "You want me to drug my dad!"  
"It's not going to hurt him, he will just sleep, or would you rather kill him" He glares at me.  
I take a deep breath "Fine, now please leave, my dad could come in any minute, and I am half naked…."  
He smiles at me then jumps out of the window. I stare at his figure disappearing in the darkness.

What the hell am I going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight" I ask while looking at Scott "Alison the girl that you're in love with and currently dating; her dad is the hunter who wants all of us dead?"

"Ummm, Ok fine yeah her dad is the hunter, but none of them know anything about us, so don't worry" He says

I look at him and say to myself "And I thought my relationship was complicated!"

"Did you say something?"  
"No nothing" I say while looking away

"So how are you dealing, with all of this I mean?" he asks in a worried tone

"I don't know, I'll have to wait till full moon to see I guess" I tell him

"Oh right what are you going to do about that?"

"I am going to come here that night" I tell him in embarrassment

He stares at me "Here, as you will stay with Derek?"

"Yeah, why is something wrong, I mean should I worry that I will be alone with him?" I suddenly become worried

"No No, look Derek might seem like a jackass sometimes, but he's a decent guy. Don't worry he wouldn't hurt you" He smiles at me.

I smile back "Thanks"

…

The next day at school weird things happened. First, the moment I walked into school everybody kept telling me that I look different, didn't know if they meant it in a good or a bad way. Then in gym class the coach decided that we will do gymnastics, for me that was a nightmare, cause as everybody knows I am the clumsiest person on this planet.

We start doing the exercises; it's my turn I have to go up the rope, climb this wall, and then walk on a BEAM! I just knew I would end up hurting myself or even worse hurting someone else. As I walk forward to do the exercise everyone start smirking and some even laughed. I close my eyes; just do it, get it over with, I say to myself….. And I DID, don't know how but in less than 5 minutes I have climbed both the rope and the wall, everyone became very quite that I can hear myself breathing. Then I headed to the beam. I got on to it and I start walking it so gracefully that it reminded me of…Alice.

I finish the exercise and sit down, everyone are still staring at me.

"Great job Bella, you can hit the shower, you're done" the coach says

I nod to him while heading to the door. I go to the locker room, while walking I pass a mirror. I turn around and take a look at myself. I do look different; I am more fit, and my body has more curves.

I guess that's the work of the bite!

….

The day of the full moon arrives; I come home from school to find Derek yet again in my room

"Seriously Derek" I tell while throwing my bad on the bed

He ignores me saying "Ready for tonight"

"Yes I know what I am going to do, don't worry" I roll my eyes at him

"You have to be at my place before midnight, don't be late" he glares at me

"Ok ok I get it. Now leave so I can get everything ready"

…

I can't believe I just drugged Charlie. Just twenty minutes after dinner he started to doze off, I had to help him up the stairs to his bedroom, and he snoring like his life depends on it.

I go to my room, get myself ready and start heading out. I check up in Charlie one last time, and then I get into my truck.

…..

"So what will happen now?" I ask Derek while he's looking for something in that box of his.

"Wait, I will explain everything later, first I need to find something" he says without look at me.

I take a deep breath, I am frustrated and my whole body aches.

"FOUND IT" He yells startling me.

He faces me and I see what he's holding; handcuffs lots of other metal restraints too.

I back away from him "What's that for?"

"For you, during full moon you become very strong, out of control. This is to help restrain you" he simply replies.

He must have seen the fear in my eyes "Bella, calm down I will be here with you. Nothing is going to happen; you just have to trust me"

I look at him and for some reason believe him. Suddenly I feel this pain in my chest and fall to the ground. I feel something weird happening to my hands, I look at it and I see huge nails. "What's happening?" I ask in pain.

Derek kneels in front of me "It's starting"; he puts the handcuffs in my hand.

Then he says "Here we go"

…..

Derek handcuffs me to a metal bar pinned to the wall.  
"Just breathe Bella. Take long deep breathes" He says, but I can't breathe or move. I feel like every bone in my body is breaking into a million pieces.

I keep on screaming "Make it stop, PLEASEEEEEEE. Please make it stop"  
I feel the tears falling down my cheeks.

"I can't, you have to go through this. The first time is the hardest, then you won't feel a thing" Derek says while trying to calm me down.

Suddenly I can feel it, fangs coming out from between my teeth, my eyes changing, and huge claws coming out of my hands. I scream more, while keeping on pulling the handcuffs that is holding my hands.

"Stop Bella, just calm down" I hear him say, but I can't. I keep pulling my hands until suddenly the handcuffs snaps. I get up and start running when Derek grabs me. He tackles me to the ground, pinning me under him.

"STOP" He yells.

But I can't, it's like someone else is taking over my body, like I have no control over it.

I keep on struggling beneath him, trying to fight my way out, but he only holds me stronger, pinning my hands besides my head.

"Ok ok just listen to me" Derek says in a very calm voice "breathe like me, can you feel my chest. Just like me. Come on you can do it"

And I do. I focus on his breathing, feeling his chest moving with mine, going up and down.

We stay like this for a couple of hours, until I feel my body going back to normal. I close my eyes, focusing on breathing till finally I feel it ending.

I open my eyes I found myself staring at Derek's, and it hits me how close our bodies are. His scent reminds me of warming spices, of the wood in the middle of the night. It's so alluring.

That's the last thing I remember before falling into the darkness.

…

I wake up gasping for air, my whole body aching, and my head throbbing. I look around, finding myself in a large bedroom. Unlike the rest of the house, this room is actually fancy, organized. A huge closet, sofa, desk, and a king sized comfy bed which I am lying in. Also, my top is gone instead I am wearing a large black sweater that based on its scent belongs to Derek.

I get up, walk down stairs to the living room, finding Derek sitting on the couch going through some kind of a book.

I clear my throat "Hi!"  
He look up from the book smiling to me "Hi, how are you feeling?"

I play with the sleeves of the sweater "Fine, I guess. Except of course the aching body and the throbbing head" I say while sitting down.

He chuckles "That's normal for the first time"  
"What time is it?" I ask him.

"Almost 7:30, you should get ready." He answers.

"Right, thanks for the sweater. Although now to think about it, you took my top off"

He laughs "Don't worry I was a complete gentleman and closed my eyes, besides your top was ruined, torn"

I blush. Then turn around and leave, to get ready.

Derek insists on driving my truck just in case I don't feel so well. All I am going to say that he drives like a mad man, kind of reminding me of Edward.

I stare out of the window, lost in my thoughts when suddenly we stop. I realize that we reached my house. I look at Derek.  
"Here we are, told you everything would work out" He said with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah save it" I say with a smile.

"The worst part is over Bella, you can relax a bit now"

"Yeah, but still there is the Peter problem" I murmur.

"One problem at a time, right now just get into your house, take a hot shower, and rest. You earned it" He tells me.

I take a deep breath 'Ok. Mmmm I will wash the sweater and I give it back to you"

He stares at me "Keep it. Looks better on you"

Then he gets out of the truck and disappears in the fog.

….

After I take the longest hot shower, I climb to my bed, planning on sleeping the whole day at least. But this feeling keeps me from sleeping peacefully. A feeling that something dark, something terrible is about to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

_**There is a time gap between the last chapter and this one. In that time Bella started hanging with Jacob, and then he became a werewolf and pulled away. You know what happens. This chapter starts after Jacob tells Bella to stay away from him.**_

Chapter 4

It's the middle of the night, I lie in bed; thinking about how things got so missed up with Jake. We were doing fine, hanging out, and having fun. Could it because of what happened in the movies, about not returning the feeling he has for me! UGHHHHH my head is about to explode.

I close my eyes; try to relax when my phone rings. It's a number I don't recognize.

"Hello!"

"Bella, it's me" a husky voice answers

"Derek. Do you know what time it is?" I ask

"I know I am sorry, but listen meet me tomorrow after school behind my house" he says

"Why?" I ask nervously

"I will explain tomorrow. Don't be late" then he hangs up

This can't be good

…

All day during classes I keep thinking about what Derek wants, did something happen, is it Peter, or is about the hunters. I am so deep in my thought that I don't notice Angela and Jessica talking to me.

"Sorry, what?"

"Bella, are you ok?" Angela asks

"Yeah, just thinking about an assignment" I smile at her

Jessica clears her throat "We were saying that there is this big party on Saturday, Angela and I are going. Want to come with?"

"I am not really into parties Jessica" I reply

"Come on Bella, please come. It's going to be so much fun. Just us girls, it will take your mind off of thing" Angela say to me with those puppy eyes of hers.

"Ok, fine, I guess I can make an appearance" I tell them

"Great, we will pick you up 8 o'clock"

Oh god what did I get myself into.

….

"We are going to do what?" I ask Derek

"Train, you might be a werewolf but you still need to learn how to control and use your powers" he say it so casually that it irritates me

"Well how exactly are we…?" I don't get to finish my question because Derek throws a punch at me. I barely miss it.

"Are you insane?" I yell at him

"If a hunter or another werewolf tries to kill you, they're not going to tell you first!"

The he runs at me; grabbing me, my back to his chest "Oh come on you could at least try"

That gets me so mad that I stomp on his foot and elbow him in the face. He stumbles backwards but doesn't fall.

He looks at me with a surprise look on his face.

I shrug and say "What, my dad is a cop you know?"

"Now that's more like it" He claps his hands together and says "Ok here we go"

…

Two hours later we're both sweating, trying to take our breath.

"That was good, you're a natural "Derek tells me.

"I don't think that's a good thing" I tell him while sipping my water.

"What's wrong with you, you've been on edge all day?" He asks

"Nothing, it's just…." Why am I telling him?

"What?"

"I kind of had a fight with a friend of mine" I say

"What about?"

"He and I grew up together, he's family. A while back he kind of told me he had feeling for me"  
"Do you have feeling for him?" He asks seeming more interested now

"No, ewww, I consider him like my brother, but he can't accept that I guess. Now he won't talk to me or even want to see me" I say while remembering our last encounter.

"If he really cares about you he will get over it, otherwise it's his loss Bella"

We look at each other for a minute, and then I turn around.

"I must have been hard on you after Cullen left?" He breaks the silence

I don't answer him.

"Trust me Bella; I know firsthand what it's like to be betrayed by someone you really love"

"Who betrayed you?" I ask him, seeing the hurt in his eyes.

He is about to answer when I smell this really weird scent. It's a sweet and at the same time awful scent.

"Ughhhh, what the hell is that scent?" I ask Derek who has this weird look on his face.

He walks towards me and say one word

"VAMPIRE"

I froze terrified, not being able to move. There's a vampire close to us, part of me wish its Edward or Alice, but the other part is telling me that it's someone else.

"Bella" Derek hisses at me

"What?" I answer barely in a whisper.

"Run" then he grabs my hand and we start running.

"Can't you fight that vampire?" I ask him while we're dodging the trees.

"I don't know how many are out there, I can't take that chance, not with you here. You're still not strong enough to fight…." He tells me

Suddenly we reach this open area where the sun shines in it, we're standing in the meadow, mine's and Edward's meadow.

I feel the hole in my chest opening again, and I can barely breathe.

"Bella, you ok?" Derek asks me, but I can't say anything.

"Let's go, we have to….." he's saying when we hear a twig snaps behind us.

I turn around and come face to face with someone I never thought I'll ever see again

"Laurent" I choke on his name.

"You know him" Derek asks me while coming to stand next to me.

"Yes, we know each other very well, right Isabella" Laurent says while staring at me.

"I went to the Cullens house, but no one was there! Strange how they left you behind, I always thought you're kind of their pet" He says with a smirk, then he looks at Derek "But I see that you found someone new, you are?"

Derek stares at him with these cold eyes "None of your business"

Laurent smiles then looks at me again "You know Victoria will be very happy about this, she thought it will be hard to get to you because of the Cullens"

Blood drains from my face and I almost fall if Derek didn't put his arms over me.

He keeps talking "But it seems she will be disappointed in me, as you smell mouth watering" he takes a step forward, at the same time Derek stands in front of me protectively.

"Not going to happen" Derek hisses.

They both crouch about to launch at each other when suddenly Laurent freezes and stare behind us. I hear him whisper "That's impossible".

Derek and I turn around, and I am shocked of what I see. Wolves; five huge wolves coming our way. Derek grabs my arm; dragging me aside.

We watch as Laurent start running while the wolves chase after him. Once they are out of our sight, Derek and I run towards his house.

….

Derek drives me to my house, he parks in front of the house and we just sit there.

"Are you Ok?" He asks

I shrug because I really don't know.

"Who was that, what does he want?"

I take a deep breath and tell everything that happened with the Cullens, James, Victoria. After I am done I wait for his reaction, but he just stays quite for a while.

"WOW. You really are a magnet for trouble" He says with a smile

"Not the first time I heard that one" I smile.

"The wolves?" I ask him

"We will talk about this later, right now get some rest" He grabs my hand "Don't worry, we're a pack, we protect each other"

I look at our hands then at his face, we stare at each other, then I let go of his hand and get into the house.

…..

In my dream I am standing in the middle of the forest alone, and then I see two people talking. It's Jake and I; the day on the beach when he told me the stories about his tribe. Stories about the Cullens and his ancestors.

Then I am surrounded with the huge wolves from the forest, they're circling me when suddenly one of them launch at me.

I wake up gasping for air remembering everything Jake told me that day. One thought comes to me _**"The legends of La Push werewolves"**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Leah and Seth already turned to werewolves.**_

Chapter 5

It's been weeks since that day in the meadow. I decide to go down to la push before I head to school, I can't keep thinking about that dream I had. I have to go and face Jake; I don't care what he wants.

I reach la push and drive to his house, I start knocking on the door until Billy answers

"Hi Billy"

"Bella, what are you doing here this early?" He asks me

"I need to talk to him Billy, its urgent"

"He's not here right now" He tells me but I know he's lying

I stare at him for a minute, and then I walk past him towards Jake's room. I open the door and find Jake deep asleep, for a moment there he looks like the boy I knew before, not the person he's become now.

I get out closing the door behind me. Billy is waiting in the living room.

"When he wakes up tell him I was here, it's really important Billy, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't. Please" I plead to Billy.

"Alright Bella, I will tell him"

"Thank you, I am late for school, bye"

I leave the house and heading for the truck when I hear a something behind me.

I turn around and see Sam with the guys he's always with, but this time there is a young boy with them, also a girl that I have never seen before.

One of them step forward, I think his name is Paul "What are you doing here girl?" He growls at me.

I look at him and reply "None of your business"

I turn around to get into the truck when he grabs my arm and turns me around.

I pull my arm while hissing at him "Don't EVER touch me"

"Paul calm down" I hear Sam say

I try to leave again, but he grabs me again. In that second I lose it, I push him while yelling "I said DON'T touch me" and he falls to the ground.

I stare at him while all of them are staring at me. I hear Sam say "How the hell….."

"I am sorry" I tell them, and then I run to the truck.

…..

School is a blur, I mean I attend classes and listen to the teachers, but I am still thinking about what happened this morning. What if they found out about me, about Derek!

"Bella!" I hear someone calling

"Hmmmm, oh hey Jessica"

"Hey, don't forget about this Saturday, Angela and I are picking you up at 8 O'clock" She tells me.

"I remember Jessica, don't worry" I smile at her, we're kind of became friends which is weird.

"So what're you going to wear?" She asks

"I don't know yet actually" I tell her

"Ooooh we can go shopping if you want, find you a cute dress" She tells me, her eyes popping out, reminding me of Alice and her love for shopping.

"We'll see, I will ask Charlie and get back to you" I tell her.

"Great, See you later"

"See you"

…

I get home; finding a note from Charlie saying that he won't be home for the night because of problems at work, he will order a pizza, so I shouldn't worry about him.

I am about to start dinner when my phone rings, I answer it expecting it to be Derek, but I am surprised to hear Jake's voice.

"Bella"

I take a deep breath "Hi Jake"

"Bella, come to la push right now we need to talk, meet me at the border line" Then he hangs up.

Oh crap

…

I reach the border line and find Jake waiting for me. He gets into the truck and says "Drive"

I stare at him "That's it, the first time we meet in weeks and you say DRIVE!"

"I will explain everything but not here, you have a lot of things to explain too"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't lie" He says

He makes me drive into a road I don't know until we reach a house I've never seen before. He gets out "Come on, oh and don't stare" I don't understand what he means so I just follow him.

We get inside the house, and I find that Sam with all of the others.

"Ughhh, you're got to be kidding me" I try to leave but Jake stops me

"Just wait, I will explain" He tells me

"Tell me what, the fact that you're a werewolf, or the fact you have been killing people" I yell

"Killing people, what are you talking about?" Sam asks me

I turn to him "The people that have gone missing"

"Bella, the only thing we kill is what we try to protect people from, vampires" Jake says

"Yeah, like your dark skin friend" Paul says with a smirk. God I hate him

"Laurent, he's dead?" I ask them

"Yeah, we killed him that day in the meadow" Sam says

I go back to that day, few weeks ago. WEEKS!

"But that was weeks ago, people are still disappearing" I whisper

"Yeah that because his little mate is in town, a real bitch. We're still trying to catch her" One of the guys says

"His mate! What does she look like?" I ask but I already know the answer

"She looks like any other vampire, but with red hair, very fast" Sam says

Red hair, very fast. My heart skips a beat

Sam continue "She keeps coming and going, we don't know what she wants"

"I do" I whisper and look at them

"She wants ME"

They all stare at me for a while then Sam asks

"What do you mean she wants you?"

I clear my throat "It's a long story, it has to do with the Cullens"

"Please explain" Sam says, it looks there isn't a way out of this.

I take a deep breath "Fine it started when the Cullens were playing baseball…" I tell them everything about what happened last year with James.

….

An hour later I am done telling everything related to Victoria and James.

"He bit you and you're still alive that's impossible" Jake murmurs

I just shrug

"Now we know what she's after" Sam says  
"Yeah now we have bait" Paul says with a smirk

Jake and I yell at the same time

"She's not bait"

"I am not bait"

We look at each other, then Jake says "We have to keep an eye on her" as if I am not standing right here

Sam is about to reply when I say "No, I can take care of myself"

They laugh at me "No offence but you're just a little human girl"

"Fine I am a little human girl who can take care of herself" I turn around to leave when Jake stops me

"Wait, earlier how did you push Paul like that, it's impossible "

"It's called an adrenaline rush, look it up" I tell him, and then I am out of the door.

…

"Did you tell them anything about us?" Derek asks me

I went to his house first thing morning to tell him what happened with the pack.

"No I didn't, if I told them about me then I am telling them about you and Scott. That's not me secret to tell" I tell him

He stops what he's doing, looks at me "Thank you for that, you're so loyal even though you hardly know me"

"True but we're close friends now, right?" I ask with a smile

"Right, so about this vampire Victoria don't worry we'll figure something about, mean while just lay low" He tells me

"So it would be a bad idea to go to a party this Saturday" I say with a smirk on my face

He looks at me "You're going to a party?"

"Yup, what is that so hard to believe?"

He lifts his hands in surrender "I didn't say anything thing, have fun"

"I will try. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go shopping for an outfit"

"Bye"

…..

"What about this one?" Jessica asks me while holding a short strapless black dress

"No way, it's too short, and I don't have the body for that anyway" I tell her "I am sorry Jessica I know I am kind if crappy when it comes to shopping"

She hangs the dress back in its place "No worries, still we're not leaving here until we find the perfect dress for you, so chop chop start looking"

I keep looking for about 15 minutes when I come across the most beautiful dress. I take to try it on and it's perfect. It's Electric blue and comes right above the knee, not so tight but still shows all my right curves, its black straps come together as one at my left shoulder, also a black belt right under the chest line.

I go out to show it to Jessica, once she saw me she screams "OMG Bella you look so hot"

"Yeah I love the dress too" I tell her

"Love it, OMG you look so beautiful in it. That's the dress done deal. We just have to get black heels to match it, Wait here" She says while running to find matching heels.

….

Its Saturday night, Charlie said that he will order pizza so that I have time getting ready for the party.

I am done with the dress and doing my hair, I start doing my makeup. I keep it simple; some black eyeliner, some lip gloss, and some blusher even though I don't really need the blusher.

After I am done I get up to look at myself in the closet mirror, I gasp in shock the girl staring back look like she came out of a magazine. The dress with the heels makes my legs looks longer; the blue color of the dress with the contrast of my pale skin makes me look like a vampire. I leave my hair down in wavy locks, taking two hair locks from the sides of my head and tie them.

I open the closet to take the black leather jacket that Alice gave me, when I close it I find Derek standing behind me.

"Jesus, Derek I told a thousand times not to do that"

"Sorry" he simply says

"Is something wrong, what are you doing here?"

"No just came by to check up on you, you know with the whole Victoria thing"

"Ohh" now I feel terrible "Thank you"  
"No problem, you look beautiful by the way" He tells me "Blue is definitely your color"

I blush and whisper "Thanks"

"Well I should get going, be careful" he says while jumping out of the window  
"I will"

I take a deep breath grab my bag and head down stairs.

When I walk into the living room I find Jake, Billy, and Paul there

"Hey Bells look who's here" Charlie says from his Chair

"Hi" I just day

"Hey, going somewhere?" Jake asks

"Yeah, a friend of mine is having a party"

"You look beautiful Bells" Charlie tells me

"Yeah REALLY nice" Paul says, and Jake hits him in the stomach

I roll my eyes, and then I hear Jessica's car horn outside

"Jessica is here, Bye" I say to Charlie

"Ok Bells, remember no drinking, no drugs" he tells me for thee millionth time today

"Don't worry dad. See you guys" I say

I get into the car and immediately attacked by Jessica " Oh Bella you look hot, ready for this party it's going to be awesome"

"Yeah" I really hope nothing happens tonight, here goes nothing.

The party is in a cabin in the middle of the forest; Jessica said her friend borrowed his uncle's cabin so that no one would complain about the noise. The cabin is beautiful; huge and made entirely of wood, it's simple yet so modern.

The cabin is already full of people; drinking, dancing. We are welcomed at the door by a guy who I guess is Jessica's friend.

"Jessicaaaa, welcome my friend"

"Hi Mark, nice party"

"Thank you my lady, and who is your beautiful friend?"

"Oh mark this Bella, Bella this is Mark our host" Jessica tells me

"Hi nice to meet you, this cabin is beautiful" I tell him while shaking his hand

"Well thank you, make yourself at home. Drinks are in the kitchen, dance floor in the living room, Enjoy"

Jessica drags me by my arm to the kitchen; there we find Angela, Ben, Lauren, and Mike.

"Hey guys" Jessica yells while grabbing two beers, handing me one. I don't usually drink but also I don't usually go to parties.

"Hey Jessica, Bella" Mike says while staring at me.

"Hi" then I look at Angela "Angela you look beautiful" she's wearing a violet dress that reaches her knees, with a black mini cardigan.

"Thanks Bella, you look amazing by the way" she tells me

I blush and I hear Jessica say "I know right, we went shopping together"

"So Angela did you hear….." Jessica and Angela falls into a conversation, I feel weird standing here with Mike staring at me so I decide to go look around.

I start looking around the house and I fall in love with it even more. It has these old designs that I totally love. I end up at the backyard of the cabin which looks on the forest, it's quiet and peaceful. I take a deep breath trying to enjoy a minute for myself.

I hear a twig snap; I turn around and find Mike coming my way.

"There you are, been looking for you" He says

"Did you need something?" I ask him

"Nope, not really"

I take a deep breath, I have to put an end for this "Mike, come sit down we need to talk"

His eyes brighten "Ok"

Oh god he got the wrong message

I sit down in the chair opposite to him "Look Mike, I just want to put thing in perspective with you. You're a great guy really you are, but I like only as a friend that's it"

He looks like he swallowed something bitter "Is this about Cullen, maybe if we went out…"

I cut him off "Mike, this has nothing to do with Edward ok. This is about Jessica; can't you see that she's totally into you"

He stares at me

"I know that Jessica and I are not that close, but I would never betray a friend like that, even if I was head over heels for the guy."

"She really likes you Mike, you should give her a chance. She will surprise you trust me" I tell him with a smile.

After a minute he smiles back "You know what Bella Swan, You're one of a kind"

"Thank you for remarking that" I tell him

He kisses me on the cheek "I'll go find Jessica"  
"You better"

I watch him walk back to the party. I turn around; watching the view of the forest while finishing my drink. I hear another sound behind me and I assume its Mike.

"Need some help Mike" I say sarcastically, but when I turn around I come face to face with a dark figure. I can tell it's a man, but I can't see his face.

"Hello" but he just stands there "Can I help you?" he takes a step towards me.

That's when I see it, his CLAWS…

"PETER"

He starts coming at me, that is when I start running which is kind of hard in heels, so I take them off and keep on running till I find myself in the middle of the forest.

I hide behind a large tree, I can't hear anything thing which scares me even more. I stay behind the tree for about 10 minutes when I sense a figure behind, grabbing me from the back and covering my mouth.

"Sssshhhh, not a sound" I hear Derek's voice in my ear, I almost fall from relief.

He backs us up until we're hidden behind a group of huge trees and bushes.

"Are you ok?" He asks me.

"Yeah, what the hell is going on?" I ask while trying to take my breath

"I don't know, he's up to something" he looks around.

"No offence, but your uncle is an ass that I really starting to hate"

He laughs "Join the club"

I smile at him. Then we hear footsteps approaching

"I know you're there Derek, I know she's with you. Come out come out wherever you are" We hear Peter say.

Suddenly something grabs Derek throwing him backwards, I scream my lungs out

"Derek!" then Peter is standing in front of me, he grabs me from my throat and throws just like Derek.

I hit my head on a tree, and my visions blurs. Peter starts coming at me again saying "You will help get what I want", then Derek grabs him from behind "Leave her alone"

I hear peter laugh "Awwww, we have a little crush on our hand don't we"

They keep on fighting each other for a few minutes, but at the end Peter push Derek to the ground and was about to hit him with his claws, when I get up using all of strength to push him off.

Derek stares me with a surprise "How did you?"

I am about to tell him to run when I hear gunshots, something hits me in the shoulder and stomach. I fall to the ground gasping for air.

I hear Derek yell "Bella"

I look around us; I don't see Peter, but some men with guns running our way.

Derek picks me up "Hold on" and he starts running. My head falls backwards; I feel like I am floating, Derek's voice like it's coming from a long tunnel.

"Keep your eyes open. We're almost there. Just hold on" Derek keeps saying, but I can't. At the end the darkness consumes me, and the last thing I hear is Derek screaming my name.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is different; it will be from Derek's point of view.

Hope you like it . Don't forget to review.

Chapter 6

Derek's POV

I am carrying Bella's limb body in my arms; running towards where I parked my car. She's losing a lot of blood and I can smell the scent of the poison in the bullets.

I finally reach my car, I lay Bella carefully on the backseat. I get into the car and race towards the house; I pick my phone dialing Scott's number.

"Hello" He answers in a sleepy voice

"SCOTT! Meet me in my house now" I yell

"What's wrong?"

"Just come, hurry I need your help" Then I hang up the phone.

…

Scott helps me lay Bella on the floor.

"Help me get off her jacket" I tell him

"What are you going to do?" He asks me while pulling her arms out of the sleeve. She whimpers in pain.

"Careful" I hiss to him

"Sorry"

"I need to get the bullets out" I say while I pull out my claws.

"With your claws?" Scott whispers

"No time to use anything else, hold her" Scott hold her arms down, and then I stick my claws into her wound. She starts to scream.

"HOLD HER" I yell

I start trying to grab the bullet stuck in her shoulder I pull it out and I am right it's a poisoned bullet, I turn into her abdomen wound; repeating the process.

"Great, you got them out" I hear Scott say.

I take a deep breath "Yeah, but the worst is still to come"

"What do you mean?" Scott asks

"I have to get the poison out." I get up; sitting behind her and put her head on my lap.

"Hold her legs, this is going to hurt" That's when I break her arm and her piercing scream fills the house, then I cut open her skin to let the poison out of her body.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott yells at me

"Don't worry I am done" I look down at Bella; finding her completely unconsciousness, taking deep and heavy breathes.

I stroke her hair pulling it away from her face that is covered with sweat, as her body that is also covered her body.

After a few minutes Scott breaks the silence

"You care about her" He said it as a statement not a question.

I look at him "I am just looking after her"

"You also look after me, but you never held me and stroked my hair like that" He says sarcastically

"Yeah, because that would have been awkward" I smile at him.

"What now?" He asks

"Nothing she needs to rest, but I can't take her home like that. We have to figure something out" I tell him.

"I will handle it, I will just make Alison call her dad; telling him that Bella is sleeping at her house tonight, they were at the same party, so it could work."

"Do it" I simply tell him "And go home, I will handle it from here"

He stares at me "You sure?"

"Yeah go, make Alison call her friend Jessica too" I tell him.

He nods at me then leaves.

I pick up Bella; heading upstairs to my bedroom. I lay her on the bed and grab something to wipe the sweat off her face. I look down at her dress; it soaked with blood, thinking that it can't be comfortable sleeping in that; I find one of my shirts for her.

Having no other option I rip open her dress using my claws, I try not to look at her in just her underwear, and I quickly slip my shirt on her.

I sit back on the chair beside the bed; thinking about all what happened tonight. I don't think the hunters recognized Bella they were too far, and what the hell was Peter doing there, was he following Bella.

I rub my eyes and look at the girl sleeping in my bed, since she walked into my life nothing have been the same, she's just a kid she doesn't deserve this kind of life, especially with what she went through with that Cullen asshole, and the other one from La Push.

Then I remember what Scott said earlier about me caring about her, could this be really happening, Could it be that I falling in love with Bella Sawn!

…..

 _ **Bella POV**_

I open my heavy eyelids; regretting it immediately. The light hurts my eyes so much that I feel I am going blind. I close my eyes again for a few minutes then try to open them slowly, this time is better. I blink a few times and try to move but my body hurts so much, it feels like someone ran over me with a truck.

I lift myself on my elbows; looking at my surroundings, I am in Derek's bedroom AGAIN, I look down at myself and I find myself only wearing a shirt that reaches my mid thighs, my dress lies torn at the end of the bed. I start to panic, afraid of what might have happened, but relaxes when I feel fine in that way.

I notice some movement at the side of the room; I turn round and find Derek sleeping awkwardly in a chair. My face turns red realizing that he was the one that undressed me. I start to get up but I whimper in pain when I feel pain go through my shoulder.

"Hey, you ok?" Derek says in a sleepy voice. He gets up and sits on the bed.

"Yeah, it's just my shoulder" I tell him

"Take it easy, your abdomen wound is almost completely healed, but your shoulder is going to take a while, because the bullet stayed longer there. Wait here I need to change the bandage" He tells me, then leaves the room.

He comes back a few minutes later holding bandages and an alcohol bottle. He sits on the bed beside me.

"Ummmm, I need…to… I need to un button the shirt to apply the bandage" He says in a trembling voice.

My face reddens even more "Oooh, yeah that fine".

He unbuttons the first two buttons; I swear I saw his fingers shaking. I gather my hair over my other shoulder as he slips down the sleeve of the shirt.

I stare at him while he cleans the wound and apply the bandage, his hand touches the wound and I wink in pain.

"Sorry, there I am done" He pulls the sleeve back up.

"Thank you" I whisper

He smiles at me, then it hits me how close we're sitting, each one of his arms is on either side of my legs, our faces are just inches apart.

"So you're really making it a habit of ending up unconsciousness in my bed" He says with a humor.

I blush "And you're making it a habit of undressing me" oh god did I just say that.

He laughs.

"I really liked that dress" I tell him

"Yeah me too, just get back on your feet and I'll buy you a new one" He says

"Oh god what time is it?" I ask while moving too quickly, pain spreads through my whole body.

"Hey take it easy" He holds me down "Its almost 8 in the morning, don't worry we cleared everything with your dad, also your friend Jessica. We told him that you're spending the night at Alison's"

"And he believed it?" I ask

"Well if not, your dad will be coming in right now with gun" He teases

"I hope you're bullet proof" I tease back

"What was Peter doing there last night?" He asks seriously now

"I don't know, he just appeared of thin air, I got scared so I ran, then you showed up. The hunters do they know…"

"No" He cuts me off "They didn't see your face, don't worry. What I am worried about is Peter, he's up to something and I need to find out what"

We fall into silence for a few minutes then he gets up picking up a bag "Here, Alison dropped off this for you, something for you to wear, the bathroom is right there; when you're ready I'll take you home"

He starts to leave the room when I yell "Derek!"

"Yeah"

I stare at him "Thank you"

"Any time" Then he's gone.

…

After I finish showering I put on the clothes Alison left for me. I head down stairs well trying seeing that my entire body aches. Derek is waiting for me downstairs.

"Are you ready?" He asks

"Yeah"

"Ok come on, your dad left already right?"

"Umm yes he leaves at 7 so we're good" I tell him

"Great, let's go"

…

"Bella, we're hear" I hear Derek whisper.

"What?" I look around; we're parked in front of my house

"You fell asleep" He tells me.

"God I am such a mess" I rub my face.

He chuckles "No you're just a girl who got shot twice. You need to rest"

"Don't worry I am going to pass out on my bed for the entire weekend"

He laughs.

"What you think I am kidding" I say laughing.

He is about to say something when suddenly his face becomes serious

"What's wrong?" I ask him

"Your friend is here; he's not alone" He says

"My friend!" I look through the windshield and I spot Jacob with the rest of the pack.

"Oh crap" I say while looking at Derek

"Calm down" he squeezes my hand, and then we're out of the car.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?"

"Came to talk to you, didn't know you had company. Who are you?" Jacob asks while staring at Derek.

"None of your business" Derek says in his scary voice.

"Well none of your business I need to speak to Bella in private" Jacob says

"Nothing to talk about, I already told you guys , I don't need any help" I turn to walk into the house when Jacob grab my arm "WAIT" he pulls at my injured shoulder and I scream in pain, Kneeling to the ground.

I hear Derek yell "Let her go" while pushing Jacob, the rest of the pack start moving when I yell "STOP, just stop"

Derek kneels beside me.

"What's wrong with you? You're hurt I can smell the blood" Jacob hisses "You, you did this" he looks at Derek.

Derek gets up "You really think if I hurt her she would let me anywhere near her. Stop treating her like a little girl"

"Derek, its fine. Jake just go we'll talk later" Derek helps me get up.

"No let us talk now. What happened to you, what the hell are you doing with this guy? What you found a new replacement that easily" I hear Paul say

"Watch it" Derek hisses

"Or what!" Paul steps forward.

"All of you are acting like idiots. What are you five?" I yell "And I suggest you control your temper, we don't need any accidents."

They all stare at me.

Then Derek yells "Oh for the love of god, I know that you're shape shifters alright. I KNOW"

"Bella, you told…" Sam starts to yell, but Derek cuts him off

"She didn't tell me, I already knew. If you were experienced and not just kids you would have noticed our wired scents, you would have notices that both Bella and I are WEREWOLVES"

We all stand still for a few seconds, then all HELL breaks loose…

One second we're all standing still, the next Paul is grabbing Derek punching him. Derek grabs the collar of Paul's shirt hitting him in the stomach. The rest of the pack starts to move forward, all of them against Derek!

I stumble to their direction, I don't know what came over me but I found myself grabbing Paul throwing him aside.

"I said STOPPPPPPPPP!" I yell with a roar that should gather the entire state.

I close my eyes while taking deep breaths "I don't know if you morons noticed but we're in the middle of the street. What the hell are you trying to do expose all of us?"

I wink while putting my hand on my shoulder, it's throbbing and I start swaying.

Derek catches me "Hey, you ok?" he whispers

I nod.

"Bella" I hear someone calling, I turn around and find Mrs. Kent coming out of her house.

"Everything ok dear?" She asks while eyeing Derek and the rest of the guys.

"Yes Mrs. Kent everything is fine" I say with a smile, hoping she would believe me.

"Alright, if you need anything let me know" Then she walks back to her house. God I hope she doesn't mention anything to Charlie.

I turn back to Jacob "See, you guys can't fight in the middle of the street. Please just go, we'll talk later I promise. Right now I really need to rest"

They look at me for a while, then at Derek "Fine, when you're feeling better come down to La Push"

"I will, promise" I tell him.

They stand there for another minute then turn around and leave.

"Well… that turned at well don't you think" Derek mumbles.

I smack his chest with my hand, I start walking towards the house when I realize that Derek is still standing still.

"Well!" I tell him.

"What?"

"Aren't you coming, or do you prefer my bedroom's window?"

He smiles and then follows me inside.

…

Derek finishes changing my bandage for the second time today; I take two aspirins then head to my bedroom. I go inside and find Derek going through my book collection. He turns around when he hears me shutting the door.

"You're really into classics huh" he says.

I smile at him.

"I studied English literature in college" he states, I stare at him in shock.

"Wait… you went to college?" I ask him

"Yeah, is that so hard to believe" he smirks.

"No it's just…." Then a question comes to my head, a question I should have asked him before. "How old are?"

"I am 25" He says with a shrug.

I stare at him "WOW"

He smiles "You're really that surprised?"

"YES. I mean you seem older" I say while sitting on the bed.

"You know age is just a number" he sits beside me, our legs touching "and what I have been through my entire life MADE ME seem older"

He seems to be in another place, I remember something I wanted to ask.

"Who betrayed you?" I ask

"Hmm"

"The other day you said you know what it feels like, to be betrayed by someone you love" he just looks at me "I am sorry I shouldn't have asked".

"Kate, her name is Kate Argent" he whispers

"Argent as in…."

"Yeah, the hunters. She double crossed me, made me believe that she loves me only to gather information about our family. Then she set our house on fire killing my entire family" He says with a voice full of pain and hurt.

"I am so sorry. That's a bitch I WOULD kill" I tell him.

"Might take you up on that offer" he looks at me. We stay like this for a few minutes. Then I notice…

The room is either getting smaller or Derek's face and I are getting closer. Our noses touch, he is about to press his lips on mine when we hear the slamming of the front door.

I get up "CHARLIE"

"Bella you up there?" I hear him say while walking up the stairs.

I turn to Derek "Hide!"

"Where?" he hisses "The closet won't fit me"

"Quickly, behind the door" I push, and then I open the door just as Charlie was about to.

"Hey Bells"

"Hi Dad" oh god I seem out of breath.

"You ok, your face seems a little flushed?" He asks

"Yeah I am fine" From the corner of my eyes I see Derek trying not to laugh.

"Well do you want me to order a pizza?"

"Ummm no, I will be right down to make dinner" I tell him

"Ok, see down stairs" and he's gone.

I close the door; leaning on it I cover my face. I sense Derek about to say something so I point my finger at him "NOT A WORD"

He just smiles at me, and then he's out of the window.

I fall on my bed while trying to get around what just happened….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I wake up the next morning finding my shoulder wound healed, thank god for that. I look at the clock; 9 AM uhhhhh so early. I cover my face with the pillow, and I think about what happened yesterday.

Jake showing up with the pack, Derek trying to kiss me, Charlie almost catching us!

What was I thinking, I mean Edward has been gone for months now, almost a year, but should I be getting involved with someone right now. Especially with everything that's going on.

Then I remember that I have to go down to La Push to talk to Jake, well I better go today as it's the last day of the weekend. I finish my shower and start to get dressed when I notice my black leather jacket lying on the rocking chair. I pick it up guessing that Derek must have dropped off.

I decide to wear it with a low cut white shirt, my black skinny jeans, and a flat black boots. I put my hair up in a ponytail, and then I head down stairs. I find Charlie sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Morning Dad"

"Morning Bells"

I pour some orange juice, while eating an apple.

"Where are you going early in the morning?" Charlie asks.

"Ummm, I am going to La Push"

That got his attention "Really, did you & Jake make up?"

"Yeah, we're talking" I tell him

"That's great; he's a really nice kid"

"Dad! I don't see Jacob in that way. He's family that's it" I tell him. "I have to go, see you tonight"

I get in the truck thinking that Derek would want to come with me to La Push, to explain everything. Boy was I wrong…..

…..

I park the truck in front of Derek's house then walk inside, I find him hitting a punching bag, shirtless, his back to me.

"Hey" I speak out

"What are you doing here?" he asks in a very cold tone.

I am about to tell him about going to La Push when he cuts me off

"Look if you're here because of what happened last night in your room then just forget it ok, it was a stupid mistake" Then he goes back to punching the bag.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask him.

"Nothing is wrong with me, this is who I am. Not because we hanged out a few times, or that I helped you means anything. You're just an aspect of Peter's revenge plan, got it"

I can feel the tears building up, I hold myself together so that I don't cry in front of him.

"That's not why I am here; I came to see if you wanted to come with me to La Push, but you're right," I turn around to leave "I don't want your help if you don't want to give it. I just thought I could trust you, but you're just like them. So from now on we just work on figuring the whole Peter issue, and that's it." That's when I break and I run to my truck.

I drive away stopping in the middle of the road, I cry my heart out pouring out all that have been building up inside me. I stay like this for half an hour, then I start the truck heading to La Push.

…

It takes me almost two hours to explain to Jake everything that happened with me these past months. We're walking down the beach when I finally finish explaining everything.

"Jesus" He murmurs

"Tell me about. First Victoria and now this"

"Well, what are you going to do?" He stops in his tracks

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out" I tell him

"We, as in you and this Derek?" He stares at me

"Don't start. We're just trying to figure something out. We're not even friends" I whisper.

"Look Bella about what happened between us" He starts to say but I cut him off…

"Don't worry about ok; you had a lot of things going on. Besides maybe it was for the best, as I already told you that I see you as my best friend, my family. If you're going to be mad at me and cut off because of that it would be really selfish Jacob"

"I would never cut you off" he says while hugging me "Ok, come on let's go be psycho friends together "I smile at him as we continue to walk down the beach.

…

I go back home finding yet again another note from Charlie stating that he's going to be late tonight. I throw the note in the garbage and head to my room. There I find Derek standing by my window.

"Hey, I have been waiting for you" he tells me in a softer voice than before.

"Did something happen?" I ask coldly

"No, I just really wanted to apologize about before I shouldn't have said what I said" he takes a deep breath "Look what happened last night freaked me out, since Kate I haven't been with anyone, and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that when it was me who started it."

I look at him "I can relate to what you went through, but that doesn't mean you can just snap at me"

"I know and I am so sorry, believe me" He takes a step towards me "Ok how about we start over. Hello I am Derek an absolute jackass" He extends his hand.

I smile at him "Bella" and I shake his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you" He smiles back.

"Now let's get going, we have a lot of things to figure out"….

…..

I am driving to school thinking about the last couple of days. For two days we have been discussing every possible solution to how to deal with Peter. If we want to live we have to help him kill the Argents, if we don't he will kill us then the Argents. In both ways we lose, that until Derek suggested the most idiotic idea ever.

….

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **You want to do what" Scott and I yell at the same time.**_

" _ **You heard me, the only option we have is to kill Peter" Derek tells us.**_

" _ **That's the most stupid thing I have ever heard" Scott states**_

" _ **Yeah and we own the market of stupid plans" Stiles says with a laugh, somehow he ended up involved in…. whatever this is.**_

" _ **And I have to agree, all of what we're doing is that we don't kill anyone, and now you want us to kill Peter!" I say**_

" _ **We don't have another option. If you two have any better idea please let me know" Derek tells while leaving the room.**_

… _ **.**_

I arrive at the school parking lot already filled with students. I head towards the front door when I hear someone calling my name. I turn around; finding Jessica running my way.

"Hey Jess"

"Bella, I have been looking all over you, what happened to you at the party?" She asks out of breath.

"Ummmm, I didn't want to ruin you night with Mike, so I thought I would hitch a ride with someone else" I tell her.

"Awwww that's sweet, but you didn't have to do that." Suddenly she hugs me, as in a real hug.

"What's that for?" I ask.

"For making Mike step up, he told me" she smiles.

"No problem, you two are perfect for each other"

"I know right" she takes my arm walking with me to the school "So he asked me out and ….." and that how I spent the entire day, listening to Jessica telling me every detail. Even though it became tiring at one point, but I was really happy for her.

…

The rest of the week was spent convincing Derek to find another plan.

"For the millionth time there isn't" Derek yells while going through a book.

"Ok let's say you do kill him, then what?"

He closes the book "What do you mean?"

"I mean didn't you tell me that whoever kills an Alpha inherits his power, so if you kill Peter you will become the Alpha, Scott's, mine. So what, you're going to make me bow to you next!" I whisper

He stares at me "I would never do that"

"Then let's find another way, please"

He takes a deep breath "Fine, we'll figure something else out"

"Thank you, see that wasn't so hard" I smirk

"Don't get used to getting what you want." He smiles "So what have you got planned for the weekend?"

"Nothing actually, Jake and the pack are hunting Victoria, Jessica has a date, and Charlie is gone for the weekend for some police conference"

"That's great" He says getting up.

I raise my eyebrow at him.

"No I mean you'll be free, so you can train a little, and your dad will be gone so you won't have to sneak or lie" he explains.

"I don't know… last time we did that we ended up being chased by a vampire" I tell him

"We'll just train here in the house; you have to train your senses. So see you in the weekend." And just like that he's gone…

….

"So if you need anything…"Charlie starts to say.

"I have your cell number and the hotel, don't worry I'll be fine" I tell him while helping him putting the bags in the cruiser.

"No parties or friends over, except if it's for school, and just girls. Got it" He says in his police voice.

I roll my eyes at him "Yes sir, now go before you miss your flight"

He kisses my forehead "See you in two days"

"See you"

Once he's gone I go to get ready for my training session, dad said no boys in the house, didn't say anything about me going to theirs.

…..

"OW!" I yell when Derek throws me to the ground. "You know I have the feeling that you're enjoying this"

He grabs my arm pulling me up "You're good with your surroundings, but you have to improve your combat skills"

"Hey I am alright, I mean I handle you just fine" I say while sipping my water.

"Yeah well Peter isn't me; he's not going to take it easy with you"

I turn around "what, you mean that you're taking it easy because I am a girl!"

"I didn't say that, I am just giving you a chance" He smirks at me.

"I can take you, you know"

"Really" he says with a little more interest now.

"YUP" I get the feeling that I am going to regret this.

"Alright warrior princess let's see what you got" He says

I adjust my stand, and raise my arms; we start circling each other. I throw a right punch at him but he escapes it with ease. We keep circling each other for a few minutes, I raise my leg and try to do a back kick but Derek grabs my leg which makes me lose balance. I fall down but take him with me; he ends up lying on top of me.

We keep on laughing for a while until he stops and looks at me with serious eyes.

I clear my throat "What..?" I don't finish my question because his lips crushes mine, I freeze for a moment but then find myself kissing him back.

His hands are at my back crushing me to his chest while my arms are around his neck trying to push him closer. Our lips move in perfect rhythm and the feeling of Derek's lips on mine is different, they're warm and soft. The experience is completely different from Edward's.

We pull away gasping for air, Derek puts his forehead on mine, I can feel his breath on my face, can smell his scent.

"Bella I ….." He doesn't complete the sentence as suddenly his face darkens and he turns to the window.

"What is it?" I ask out of breath.

"The hunters they are here" Then the silence is broken by the sound of bullets…

…..

Derek grabs my arm dragging me behind him "Come on there is a back door", the shooting stop but I can hear footsteps coming up the door. We're running towards the back of the house when we find a man holding a gun cutting our way.

"Well well, look who it is" I hear a voice behind us. I turn around and come face to face with a tall beautiful woman; she as well is holding a gun but a not normal one I can tell.

"Kate" Derek hisses, then he launches at her but she electricians him with the gun, and he falls to the ground.

Just as I am about to take a step towards them, the man grabs from behind holding a knife to my throat.

"Hurt her and your dead" Derek yells from the floor.

"Oohhh you got yourself a new pet" Kate says "Hmmm she does look sweet"

"Not really" I say at her earning me a pull at my hair.

"You're the Chief's daughter; tell me does your father know that you're a monster" She says while examining me head to toe.

"You're the bitch who burned an entire family to death; tell me does yours know that you're a psychotic killer" I hiss.

I expect her to get angry but she laughs "HAHAHAHAHA, now I see why she keep her around, she sounds fun" she kneels down towards Derek "Tell me did you taste her yet" Derek looks at me, but doesn't answer.

"Oh you dog you did" She laughs.

The man holding me speaks up "Can you blame him, she is really cute" he says while running his hand down my arm. I take that chance; snatching the knife from his hand and elbowing him in the face. He starts to come at me when Kate yells "STOP, we can't". He moves past me towards Kate.

"The right time will come" Kate says then they're out the door. I run towards Derek "You ok?" I ask him.

"Yeah, you? Did he hurt you?" He asks putting his hand on my cheek.

"No, I am fine" I take a deep breath "Nice Ex you got there"

He smiles.

I offer my hand to him "Come on"

…..

After the Kate incident I change my clothes deciding to head home. I am heading towards my truck when I hear Derek "Wait I am coming with you"

"Ummm why?" I ask

"Just in case the hunters are still around" He tells me.

"But I thought they had a code"

"Yeah well that code didn't stop Kate from burning my family. So I am coming with you" He gets in the truck.

…..

I park the truck in my driveway "There, home safe and sound" I say looking at Derek.

However he keeps looking around, checking the surrounding "You should have stayed at my place, just in case Kate….."

"I can't" I cut him off "Charlie could call me at any time, and if I don't answer trust me he will send the SWAT team. Sorry I am stuck in my house" I tell him.

He takes a deep breath, but still doesn't relax.

"Fine then come in" I say while getting out o the truck. He follows me and asks "What?"

"You're freaking out about the hunters, I can't leave the house so that leaves one option, you can stay the night" I tell him while unlocking the front door.

"Wow aren't you a wild girl?" He smirks

"Don't get it wrong" I say while pointing my finger at him "I just want to take a shower and rest. There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry"

"No thanks" He says.

"Alright. You check the surroundings, and I am going to take a shower" I tell him then head upstairs.

….

I finish my shower, get into my PJ, I dry my hair while heading into my room. In there I find Derek still checking the outside of the house.

"Oh for the love of god" I say while putting the wet towel in the laundry basket "Would relax a bit, nothing is out there, and Jesus are you always so uptight?"

"Kept me alive till now" He says turning towards me.

"What happened today really freaked you out huh?" I ask coming to stand in front of him.

"Yeah, a part of me wanted to kill her, wanted to help Peter with his…" He looks at me.

"It's ok I understand, you don't owe me an explanation" I can't imagine what would it feel like, losing your entire family.

Derek's voice snaps me back to reality "There's another reason I wanted to kill her" he says but with a smirk this time.

I smile "Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Well" He walks towards me backing me up to the bed "She kind of interrupted what we were doing"

"What that?" I tease

"If I recall correctly, it was something like this" He leans his head towards mine, his lips just inches from mine "trigger anything?"

Instead of answering him I grab the collar of his shirt, crashing my lips to his. He envelopes me in his arms, the kiss becomes more intense and passionate. He walks us backwards until I fall on the bed with him on top of me. That how we spent a portion of our night kissing and touching, not knowing that outside a demon with red eyes was watching…


	8. Chapter 8

PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. THANK YOU

Chapter 8

Sunlight fills my room; awaking me from a deep peaceful sleep, I roll over feeling my face land on something soft & warm. I open my eyes and see Derek sleeping, one arm lying under my back the other behind his head which is turned away from me, I can't see his face and for some reason that frustrates me. I stare at him for a while recalling how we ended up like this.

…..

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Instead of answering him I grab the collar of his shirt, crashing my lips to his. He envelopes me in his arms, the kiss become more intense and passionate. He walks us backwards until I fall on the bed with him on top of me.**_

 _ **His body crushes mine but it feels great, our lips are glued together we're both gasping and moaning into each other's mouths. I pull away gasping for air while he moves his lips down my neck, my chest sucking and licking. I reach over pulling the jacket off his shoulders, at the same time he reaches for my top leaving me in my under shirt. Then we're attacking each other's faces again, I have no idea where this lust comes from as we barley know each other, all I know that I just can't have enough. We stay like this for a few minutes until Derek reach for my under shirt, I pull my lips from his making a loud pop sound and I grab his hand.**_

" _ **Wait" I whisper**_

 _ **He stares at me eyes dark with lust "I am sorry I shouldn't have"**_

" _ **No, it just… I never…ummm you know" I say in embarrassment.**_

" _ **Wait you mean, you and Edward never?" He asks in a surprise.**_

 _ **I stare up at him "No, we never went that far"**_

 _ **He gets off of me, lying beside me "Oh, I am really sorry."**_

" _ **Stop apologizing" I roll my eyes at him.**_

 _ **We lay in silence for a few minutes.**_

" _ **Ok now I am in a need of a cold shower" He jokes while pulling me to lay my head on his chest.**_

" _ **That's two of us, but in the morning because I am exhausted" I say with a yawn.**_

 _ **I feel his laughter "In the morning" he whispers, that's the last thing I hear before I doze off.**_

…

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Derek's voice startles me.

I roll over on my side "Hey" I smile at him.

He turns around facing me, our faces inches apart "Hey back".

"See we survived the night, no hunters, you freaked out for nothing"

He pulls a lock of hair away from my face "If freaking out ends up the way it did last night, then I should freak out more often".

I blush hiding my face in the pillow, he laughs.

"So about that shower?" He says with a smirk.

I stare at him "Don't even think about it! I will go first" I get up heading to the closet to find something to wear. I settle for skinny jeans, blue backless top with a black cardigan, and a pair of back flats. I turn around to go to the bathroom when I bump into Derek's chest.

He grabs my arms to steady me, but keeps grabbing them. I look up at him "What?" I ask in a trembling voice, he doesn't answer he just lowers his head giving me a soft kiss. He looks at me with those eyes that are filled with hurt, and I couldn't take it I let go of what's in my hands and I throw my arm around his neck kissing him as If my life depended on it. He put his arms around me trapping me between his body and the wall, he pushes one of his legs between mine making gasp. He kisses me one more time then pulls away "If we don't stop, we're going to need more than a cold shower" His breath tickling my face.

"Good point" I whisper.

He lets go of me "Go take your shower; I'll wait here for my turn".

I smile at him, gather my things and I am out the door.

…

Finishing my shower I am standing in the kitchen making breakfast, while Derek is taking his shower. I play with my wet hair remembering what happened, and I think I need another shower. I am so deep into my thoughts that I don't hear a car pulling in front of the house, until it's too late and the front door opens, Charlie walking through it with Jake.

"Hey Bells" Charlie says at the same time Derek walks down the stairs drying his hair with a towel "Bella I am sorry I finished your hair shampoo" He then freezes notching that we have company.

Charlie's face turn red and I swear I see him reaching for his gun "Bella, what the hell is going on?" He yells

OH CRAP!

…..

Derek and I stand side by side in front of Charlie, and Jake. Why not just shoot me?

"I don't know what the big deal is we just took a shower" I say

"Showers, separate showers" Derek corrects me.

Charlie glares at Derek "The problem is that there is an older guy staying the nights while I am gone"

"I already told you nothing like that happened, look I thought I saw someone around the house last night, Derek was helping me with a school thing and when he saw how worried I was he offered to sleep on the coach" Well at least I told half the truth

"Why didn't you call me?" Charlie asks

I roll my eyes "Because you were in another state, Dad really nothing happened, Derek were just looking out for me, we should thank him not glare at him like you're doing."

"How do you two even know each other?" Charlie asks.

"Mutual friends" Derek answers "I know some o Bella's friends from school"

I see Jake glaring at both of us; I return my focus to Charlie.

Charlie takes a deep breath "I think you should be heading home now son"

"Yes sir" Derek gives me one last look and then he leaves.

"Bella…" Charlie starts to say.

"I know, I know" I tell him. He gives me one last glare then he goes to change.

When he leaves the room Jake turns towards me "Not even a friend huh"

"Jake..."

"Save it, I just came to say that the blood sucker is back, she was spotted around Forks, thought you should know"

He doesn't give me a time to say anything as he's out of the door in a second.

Losing my appetite for food I head upstairs to my room, I close my eyes and take a deep breath when I am struck with a weird scent. I open my eyes and look around, spotting a piece of paper on my bed. I take the paper and read it, almost collapsing from what's in it.

 _ **Thought you could hide from me, wrong you were.**_

 _ **See you soon.**_

 _ **V…..**_

I read the note over and over again until my hands starts shaking. Victoria was here in my room, how she escaped the pack? I stand there hundreds of questions going through my head when I hear a knock on my door, I hide the note in my back pocket and open the door for Charlie.

"Yeah Dad"

"Listen Bells… Hey you ok your face is very pale" He asks in a worried tone.

I clear my throat "Yeah I am fine, just a little tired. Did you need anything?"

"Oh right, I am heading for the station just wanted to see what you are up to" He's implying something…

I roll my eyes at him "Don't worry I am not even staying home, I might actually go see Jacob"

"That's good, you never gave me a reason not to trust you Bella, don't change that" He says then leaves.

I wait till he pulls out of the driveway then head to my truck and go to Derek's.

…

"It was on your bed" Derek says while looking at the piece of paper.

"Yeah, but what I don't understand is how she got into my room without any of us noticing"

"This is bad Bella, that's mean she planning something like an attack"

"We have to tell the pack Derek"

He looks at me and then nods his head "Ok, I will change then we'll go, I will be just a minute"

"Ok"

He goes upstairs leaving me in the living room. I start to wander around the room until I bump into a box lying on the floor. I look into it and find it filled with some papers along with photos, photos of Derek when he was a kid. I pause at one particular photo of Derek when he was about 14 years old standing next to beautiful woman that really resembles him.

"My mother" Derek voice comes from behind me startling me, making me drop the photo.

He kneels down picking it up "That's the last one we took before the fire."

"Sorry I shouldn't have…." I start to say

"It's fine"

"She was beautiful, and she looks really nice. You really look like her" I tell him.

He gives me a sad smile "Everybody used to say that, she was really nice and kind"

I take his hand giving it a squeeze.

"Come on we should get going, let's take my car" We both walk out the door still holding hands.

…

"SLOW DOWN" I yell at Derek while clutching my seat.

"Oh come on I am not going that fast" He says with a smile.

"120 is not fast, oh god I am never riding with you again" I tell him.

He laughs "Calm down, we're almost there" He says while driving through the border line.

"You told them that we're coming?" He asks

"Yeah, they're waiting for us at Sam's house; it's at the end of that street"

We reach the familiar house and park in front of it.

"Ready?" Derek asks.

"Yeah" I say in a shaky voice.

…

"I was at your house, how didn't I catch her scent!" Jake says.

We have been discussing the Victoria issue for the past hour and still nothing.

"It doesn't matter, right now we have to figure out a way to stop her" I tell him

"She came into my house; thank god she didn't hurt Charlie."

"Bella is right, the more we wait the more people she hurts" Sam says.

Derek stands up "She seems to be following you, so why not use that"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean like a trap"

"Would she fall for it?" Sam asks

"Yeah, trust me she cocky and that's her weakness, just like James" I whisper.

"Ok, let's do it tomorrow" Derek says.

"You two stay at la push tonight, we don't want her to follow you elsewhere" Sam tells us.

"And tell Charlie what?" I say

"Tell him that there is a bonfire tonight that will end late, and that you will stay at my house for the night, I will make Billy call him and tell him" Jake says

"Alright, it's settled" Sam says.

….

Billy and Jake arranges everything with Charlie, he agreed immediately because if his trust in them. Not wanting to spend the night at Jake's house Derek and I decide to go for a drive. The night is pitch black, and the air is cold.

"You could have stayed you know" Derek tells me.

"I know but I didn't, besides where would you have stayed?"

He parks the car near a cliff "Here" he gestures to the car.

I smile at him "Fine then I am staying too".

I start rubbing my arms from the cold, wishing I wore something else, as this backless shirt is killing me.

"You're shivering "Derek says, he presses a button which I assume is the heater.

He puts his arms around me; I close my eyes and lay my head on his shoulder. We stay like this for a few minutes.

"He's really into you" Derek's voice startles me

"Hmmmm"

"Jacob, its more than just a crush" He tells me.

"What brought that up?" I ask him

"The way he looks at you, I can tell"

"Well I don't feel the same way, and I already told him that" I whisper

"I know"

"Besides we're totally different breeds, we would clash" I tease and it works he bursts into laughter.

"Yeah, and instead of once a month you would want to kill him twice a month"

My face redness "HA HA, very funny"

He lays his forehead on mine "You know with all of what's happening you're the only bright spot in all of it".

"Yeah?" I smile

He brushes his lips with mine; it starts innocent but then takes a different turn. His lips become hard on mine and I can feel the tip of his tongue brushes mine. My hands go up to his hair pulling him towards me, he hold my waist pulling me on top of him until I straddle him.

Our breathes become heavy and fast, I can see the windows of the car starting to fog. I pull away from him to take of my jacket; Derek's hands go to the naked part of my back.

He pulls his lips from mine "No bra" he whispers.

"It's a backless top" I say in a deep breath.

"I didn't complain" Then he grabs my neck and starts kissing my again. I support my hands on the windows, my hips starts on their own rocking against him and I hear Derek groan under me. I move my hands to the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head, I start kissing him while running my hands up and down his chest.

I pull away laying my forehead on his "Take it off" I whisper gesturing to my top.

"Are you sure?"

I kiss him then pull away "Stop wasting time"

He smiles while grabbing my shirt pulling it off, and then we're both naked from waist up. He stares at me for a few seconds "You're beautiful"

He kisses me a sweet, gentle kiss, and then flips us so that he is lying on top of me. He stares into my eyes, and runs his thumb over my nipple. I shudder from the foreign sensation

He starts to kiss my neck then moves down to my breasts and stomach, I hold into his shoulders not being able to handle all of the emotions. Our chests are pressed against each other, I can feel his heartbeat against mine, he moves up again to my lips and we start kissing like our lives depended on it. I feel his hand run over my sides until he reaches my jeans when suddenly we both freeze as we both smell that scent that sent chills down our spines. Seconds later the wind shield shatters, Derek covers me with his arms. We look up and come face to face with Victoria.

"Hello lovebirds, come out and play" She hisses


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I quickly put on my shirt as well as Derek, we're about to move when Victoria flips the car with us still in it. The car flips twice then finally lands on its roof.

"Uhhh you ok?" Derek asks

"Fine" I look out and see Victoria walking towards us "We have to get out" I tell Derek.

He kicks the door open with his leg and crawls out, he gives me his hand pulling me with him. When I get out I feel something running down my face, I touch it and see its blood.

"I don't know what they saw in you, James, Edward; you're really not that special I have had better. However you I am really going to enjoy killing" The she launches herself at me. She grabs me; pushing me to the ground but I use my legs to kick her in the stomach pushing her off of me. Derek grabs her from behind but she escapes his grip hitting him in the face.

"Oh look you got yourself a new one how sweet" She says while walking towards me. The out of nowhere Sam and Jacob shows up. They launch at her but she's able to dodge them hitting Jacob in the ribs in the process, he falls to the ground whimpering in pain.

"JACOB" I scream

She turns towards me "You know maybe I should kill your new boy toy, just like Edward killed James, from how I found you in the car he seems really important"

"NO" I yell, but she turns around and walks towards Derek.

I don't know what came over me but I find myself getting up and launching myself on her; I grab her and in the process we both fall off the cliff.

"BELLA" I hear Derek screaming.

Then I am hitting the water, I am pulled under by Victoria but I pull my claws out hitting her across the face, it works as she lets go of me holding her face. I swim up gasping for air followed by Victoria.

"YOU BITCH" she grabs my neck and pulls us under once again but I get a grip of her hand twisting it till I break it off. She swims upwards and lets out a loud bloody scream, and then I grab her head while pulling out my fangs biting her in the neck; separating her head from her body.

I let go of her letting her sink to the bottom of the ocean, but I feel myself going under as well from all the exhaustion and my head wound. I slip into the darkness and I swear I hear someone calling my name.

…

 _ **Derek's POV**_

I can't believe she just did that, me and the rest of the pack watch as both Bella and Victoria fall down the cliff into the water. I am about to jump when I see Bella sink her teeth in Victoria killing her, then Bella is going under. I jump into the water while calling her name

"BELLA" I look for her for 2 minutes when I finally find her, I grab her and swim to the shore. I lay her down and see she's not breathing

"Damn it" I start CPR on her; blowing air into her mouth while pushing down her chest. Jacob and the rest reach us and watch while I try to bring her back.

She's still not breathing "Come on, don't do this to me" I blow one more time into her mouth when she coughs out water while gasping for air.

"That's it come on breathe" I say while out of breath myself.

She takes a few deep breaths, and then passes out.

"We have to get her out of here" Sam tells me, I nod at him then pick Bella up in my arms.

"She just killed her, how?" They all ask

"That is what I like to know" I say, and then I follow Sam wherever he's taking us.

…

 _ **Bella POV**_

I wake up from something warm pressed on my forehead, I open my heavy eyelids blinking a few times to adjust to my surrounding. I am lying on a couch in a room I don't recognize, I look at my side to find Sue Clearwater kneeling beside me.

"Hey, you're finally awake" She says with a relief "For a minute there you scared us"

I try to get up but the room spins and I fall back down "OH GOD"

"Yeah take it easy, you hit your head pretty hard"

"Where is everyone?" I ask her

"They are outside, I should go tell them that you're awake" She says while getting up.

I close my eyes and press my hands on my forehead trying to reduce the pounding that's in my head. Then I can feel his presence in the room, I look up seeing Derek standing by the door.

I clear my throat "Hey"

"Hey, how're you feeling?" He grabs a chair and sits beside me.

"Fine just a headache. What about you?"

He smiles "I am not the one who fell over a cliff. What you did…"

"I know I know stupid, dangerous, etc…." I tell him.

"I don't mean that, I mean you killing Victoria"

"What do you …" I begin to say but Derek cuts me off

"Bella you're a Beta, a young Beta you shouldn't be able to fight and kill a vampire. It's just not possible."

"Then how?"

"I don't know, but there's something different about you" He says.

Then the door open and in walk Sam with the rest. Derek whispers "We will talk later"

"Everything ok?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, fine" I tell him.

"Impressive what you did back there"

I look at him then at Derek "It was a spare of the moment kind of thing" I joke

"What a moment it was" We stay quiet for a few seconds.

"So, I should get going" I say while getting up.

"Where?" Jacob asks

"Ahhhh, you know that thing I call my home, I am in a desperate need of a hot bath and clean clothes that don't smell like the ocean. Besides I need to pick up my truck from Derek's house."

"Right" Jake says while looking at me and Derek "I will go and get the car"

"Its fine I will just go with…. OMG you car" I say while staring at Derek

"Yup it's dead" He says with a smirk.

"I am so sorry" I tell him

"Don't worry about"

"I will go and get the car" Jake says then leaves along with the rest leaving me alone with Derek.

I sit on the couch "I am really sorry about your car, it's my entire fault"

"Forget about it, I have it ensured" Derek says

"Against vampire attacks"

He laughs "But maybe I will keep the backseat"

I smack his arm "Stop being such an ass"

"I am sorry I couldn't resist"

We hear a car horn outside "That must be Jake"

Derek gets up "Come on and hear" he takes off his leather jacket and give it me; I notice for the first time that I am wearing the backless top without my jacket. "You will freeze"

"Thanks" I tell him then we leave.

….

"Thanks for the ride Jake" I say while getting out of the car.

"No problem, are you sure you can drive?" He asks

"Yeah, don't worry I feel fine. See you later" I give a smile

"See you" then he drives away.

Derek turns towards me "What a day huh"

"Yeah, I can never say that my life is boring." I walk towards my truck "I should get home" I tell him.

"Yeah of course, we will discuss that thing later"

"Ok" My back is to the truck and I am looking at Derek. He looks at me then grabs my face giving me a strong passionate kiss that leaves me breathless.

He pulls away "I am really glad that you're ok"

"Me too, and I promise we will finish what we started in the backseat, but after I take a bath" I say breathless.

He laughs "Yeah it seems that we're always interrupted" He gives me a kiss on the forehead "Drive safely"

I am about to answer him when I see movement behind him "Derek"

He looks behind him and we see Scott stumbling towards us hurt.

"Derek, Bella run" He yells

Derek and I run towards him, grabbing him.

"What happened?" I ask him

"Kate and Alison" He says

"What…?" Derek asks

We hear footsteps and turn around to see Kate holding a shot gun while Alison is holding a crossbow.

"Well well it's my lucky day, three birds with one stone" Kate says while walking towards us, "what do you say Derek ready to finish what I started years ago."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _ **Previously**_

 _ **We hear footsteps and turn around to see Kate holding a shot gun while Alison is holding a crossbow.**_

" _ **Well well it's my lucky day, three birds with one stone" Kate says while walking towards us, "what do you say Derek ready to finish what I started years ago."**_

… _ **.**_

Derek lets out a roar running towards Kate, but she shoots him with the shot gun and he falls to the ground.

"DEREK" I scream.

Kate aims the gun at me but I the dodge the bullets right before it hits me, only to be hit by an arrow from Alison.

"ALISON, please just stop" I hear Scott yelling in pain.

"Why so you can lie to me even more!"Alison yells back.

"Well I hate to interrupt this little show, but let's just move to the finale" Kate says.

"The finale!" Alison says in confusion "Kate, you said we're just going to…"

Kate cuts her off "To what, this is how it happens in the real world baby girl. Oh god fine I am going to do it myself"

I pull the arrow out of me and about to get up when Kate stands above me pointing a gun at me, I hear Alison yell while grabbing Kate "Wait, don't…" but Kate just pushes her off.

"It must have been your brown eyes, that must be the reason he fell for you" Kate says while she's about to pull the trigger.

"STOP" we hear a voice from a distance, I look around and see a man I don't recognize. Great now who is that.

"Dad" Alison screams.

Her dad!

"I know what you did Kate" He says

"I did what I was told" She replies

"No one told you to murder innocent people, there were children in that house. Look at what are you doing now, you're about to kill two kids with no evidence that they have spilled human blood. We have a code for a reason" He pulls out a gun and aim it towards Kate "Now put it down or else"

Kate doesn't move and doesn't put away the gun pointed at me, so Alison's dad shoots the gun at Kate barely missing her.

"NOW" He yells.

She puts the gun down; I see Derek get up and helping Scott to his feet. Then the door to Derek's house opens and we all take our defense positions.

"What is it?" Alison asks.

"The Alpha" I answer. Peter…

I can see him, he's completely turned, his eyes blood red. Suddenly he leaps from the porch running towards us, knocking us all down.

He grabs Kate dragging her into the house.

"Kate" Alison yells running after them.

I get up and run towards Derek "What are we going to do?" But he doesn't answer

"DEREK" I shake him "He's going to kill all of them"

Then I hear a scream coming from inside the house, I run inside to find Peter had ripped Kate's throat, and Alison is standing terrified.

"Run" I tell her

"I said run" I yell with a roar

"Wow, the little kitten has claws I see" Peter smirks "Let's see what you got"

He runs towards me almost hitting me with his claws, but I jump above him landing on my hands and legs. I turn around kicking his legs from under him.

"UGHHH" He jumps to his feet in a second "Now you got me mad"

He grabs my hair punishing me in the face, he's about to strike me again when someone grabs him and throws him off.

Derek.

I flinch from the roar that comes out of Peter, and right there in front of me he turns into the Alpha he is. He looks at us with his red eyes and then jumps at me throwing both of us out the window. We land outside him lying on top of me; he almost sinks his teeth into me when Alison's dad starts shooting at him. I push him off of me and join the others.

Then out of nowhere Scott's friend Stiles shows up with some guy, they throw a bottle at him but Peter catches it. He is about to throw it back at them when Scott hands Alison her crossbow and she hits the bottle with an arrow setting Peter on fire.

Stiles throws another one at Peter increasing the fire. Peter screams in pain and starts running until the fire go off, he lays on the ground burned and naked. Derek walks towards him.

"Derek don't what about Scott and me. If you do this then we're stuck like this forever. You promised" He stops in his track.

"Go ahead do it, be a man for once in your life, for the love of god I killed you sister. DO IT, DO IT" Peter screams.

In less than a second Derek has his claws out and is slashing Peter's throat.

"NOOOOOO" Scott screams

"Derek" I whisper.

Derek turns towards us his eyes now red "I am the Alpha now" he says in a voice that sends chills down my spine.

…

 _ **One Month Later**_

"Can you at least act that you're happy to go" Dad says to me while on our way to La Push. He is actually making me go to this stupid lunch gathering where everyone will be there; the entire pack and their families. He threatened to ground me if I didn't go, so here we are in his police cruiser going to that stupid lunch.

"Sorry can't do that seeing that you're dragging me to it by my hair, you know I have things I have to deal with" I tell him

"Things like what?"

"Teenage things, ok" I say in frustration

"Well not good enough, so you're going and you're going to behave there, got it" He says in his chief voice.

"Fine" I turn back to staring out the window.

We reach Jacob's house, finding everyone already there. We get out of the car and Charlie immediately starts greeting everyone.

"Billy, how are you doing my friend?" Charlie says while hugging Billy.

"Great and ready to kick your ass in fishing, Hey Bells"

"Hi Billy" I give him a weak smile.

Charlie and Billy dive into their conversation, leaving me to wander around till I find Jake with the rest of the guys.

"Bella you came." Jake yells.

"Well technically Charlie dragged me by my hair."

"Here sit" Embry says while making room on a lump of wood they're sitting on in front of the fire.

"Before I sit" I point my finger at each one of them "I haven't slept in days, my head is about to explode, and Charlie is so pain right now that I feel like screaming. So if you don't want me to break every bone in your bodies I don't want to hear one word about you know what"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND"

They all nod at me with their mouths open.

"Great, now I can sit"

The stay quiet for a few minutes that of course until Paul decides to be a smart ass "So how's Derek, made you kneel for him yet?" and he bursts into laughter.

I get up and punch him in the face so hard that he flies a few feet back; luckily we're sitting far away from Charlie and the others.

"OWWWWW, you broke my nose" Paul yells while holding his nose

I sit back to my place "Oh please it will heal in less than a minute, besides I warned you. But I have to say I did enjoy that"

"Bitch" I hear him whisper

"Whatever Cujo" I say and everyone laughs at the joke

"I am not saying Paul didn't deserve what he got" Sam tells me "but seriously though what's new with Derek and the whole Alpha thing?"

I take a deep breath "Honestly I don't know, I haven't really seen him or even talked to him since that night"

"That was over a month ago" Jake says

"I know, I just can't handle being around him right now, not after what he did. Anyways I have enough to deal with, tomorrow is the full moon" I tell them.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asks

"Don't worry I have control over it now, still I shouldn't be around Charlie just in case"

"Yeah"

"So what's for lunch?" I ask.

The day goes by without anymore incidents, and I actually have a good time. Charlie and I head home at 10 since I have school in the morning, not only that but a full moon at night. Tomorrow is going to be a very interesting day.

….

"Look look Bella, here she is Alison Argent" I look behind me and find Alison struggling to get her stuff from her locker.

"Her aunt is that psycho who is responsible for the killing that has been going on" Jessica continues.

Alison slams her locker; walking away.

"I think she heard you" I tell Jessica.

"So, anyways I am late for class see you later"

I close my locker and follow Alison's scent to the science lap; I go in finding her crying with Scott.

"Hey" I whisper.

"Hey Bells" Scott says, Alison wipes her face from the tears.

"I am sorry about what Jessica said Alison"

"It's not your fault, she's right Kate was a psycho. I don't know how I will make it through the funeral today"

"We can come with you if you want" I tell her while looking at Scott.

"Yeah definitely, anything you need" Scott tells Alison.

"I wish but its family only" She tells us.

"We will handle it, just go get ready" I tell her.

Alison nod at me then leaves.

I turn towards Scott "So feel like sneaking into a funeral"

….

Scott, Stiles, and I are kneeling behind a statue in the cemetery watching the Argents at Kate's funeral.

"Look at us being badass, sneaking into funerals" Stiles smirks

"I heard about the two of you, always getting into trouble. Are you two always like this?" I ask both of them.

"Like what?" They ask in the same time.

I laugh "So entertaining & funny"

"You think I am funny?" Stiles ask me with his puppy eyes.

I nod at him

"I like her" He tells Scott.

"Look" I tell Scott

An old man in his 60s just walked into the funeral, I think I heard him tell Alison that he's her grandfather. Alison looks sideways at us, that man follows her eyes and almost sees us.

We quickly stumble hiding ourselves behind the statue.

"Wow that was close" Stiles says in a loud voice

"Ssssshhhh" I put my hand on his mouth.

I look back to see what's happening when someone grabs all three of us; pulling us backwards. I look and see that its stiles father the sheriff of the other police department.

"You two are unbelievable" He yells at Scott and Stiles, then he looks at me "And who is this; your new partner in crime"

"Ummmm dad this is Bella Swan"

"Chief swan's daughter" He asks me

"Yeah last time I checked" I say.

"Great a new partner for my son and his lunatic friend, you know what you three move it"

….

"How was your day?" Charlie asks during dinner

"Fine, like usual" I tell him.

"A lot of homework?"

"Yeah but I already finished it, so I am going to go to bed. Do you need anything?" I ask

"No sweetheart, goodnight"

"Night, dad"

He doesn't seem that he will check on me at night. So I go upstairs, change my clothes as full moon is less than an hour. I look at Derek's jacket still hanging in my closet after a minute I close the door, and jump out of the window.

I keep on running till I reach the middle of the forest; I can feel the moon's effect. The change in my eyes, my claws and my fangs but I keep fighting it till I keep it under control. I lean on a tree taking my breath when I hear a sound near me, I get up and look around and see some figures heading my way, they holding flashlights and something else.

Then suddenly someone grabs me holding me to the tree, covering my mouth with his hands. I look up and see those grayish blue eyes that I totally love.

"Derek" I say into his hand.

"Sssshhh" He lets go of me "They're here"

"Who?" I whisper

"Them" he points behind me.

I look and see Alison's father with a bunch of guys along with them is Alison's grandfather. I look to the left and find a man hanging from his arms from a tree; I already know that he's a werewolf.

"What the hell are they doing?" I ask Derek

"What they do best, killing us. That's Gerard; Chris's father and he's the devil in the flesh"

I look back; seeing Gerard pull out a sword knowing what he will do I take a step forward but Derek puts his arms around me holding me. Gerard takes the sword and in less than a second cuts the man in half.

I turn around hiding my face in Derek's chest.

"Why, he didn't do anything?" I ask in a sob

Derek makes me look at him "Because of Kate, I know that you don't want to fight them but it's too late. They just started the war, and in war we need an army"

"An army" I whisper

"Yes" Derek says "And you're going to help me"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _ **Previously**_

 _ **Derek makes me look at him "Because of Kate, I know that you don't want to fight them but it's too late. They just started the war, and in war we need an army"**_

" _ **An army" I whisper**_

" _ **Yes" Derek says "And you're going to help me"**_

….

I stare at Derek for a few seconds then using all of my strength I raise my hand and slap him so hard.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" He yells.

"A month, a month since we last saw each other and when we finally meet you ask me to help slaughter people. You should be trying to apologize for what you did."

"I already told you I had to do it, he killed my sister what was I supposed to do." Derek keeps yelling.

"You were supposed to keep your promise, now I am stuck like this so thank you Derek" I yell at him. "Now if I want to get rid of it I have to kill you, see the dilemma here…. Well say something"  
He just stares at me and says nothing.

I turn around and start to leave when he grabs my arm; spinning me towards him and crash his lips to mine. First I try to push him off, but he puts his arms around me and traps me to his body. In the end I give in; rapping my arms around his neck, his tongue brushes my lips and I grant him entrance. Our kiss become more passionate and we're lost into each other.

He starts lowering us to the ground and I welcome his weight upon me, totally forgetting all about the hunters and the full moon.

…

After a couple of days at school all I can think about is what happened in the woods, one second I was yelling at Derek the next we were making out. My thoughts are cut by Scott and Stiles sitting beside me at lunch.

"Hey boys" I tell them.

"Who are your friends Bella?" Jessica asks.

"Ummmm, this is Scott and Stiles"

"Hey" Scott says, and then turns towards me "We need to talk, come on"

We get up and head outside.

"What's going on?" I ask both of them.

"What you don't know?"Scott asks.

"Know what?"

"Two days ago in the locker room I sensed another werewolf, it's Isaac." He tells me and the blood drains from my face.

"You mean…."

"Yeah Derek turned him, and he is not the only one"

…

After school I head to the abandoned train station, where Derek is currently using as a lair. I walk inside and hear voices, voices that don't belong to Derek.

"How long do we have to do this?" A male voice asks

"Until I say it's enough" Derek's voice replies.

I take a deep breath and walk into the room; there I find Derek with Isaac, another boy and girl stands in the background, must be Erica and Boyd.

"Interrupting something?" I ask sarcastically.

They all turn to look at me.

"Bella" Derek says with surprise on his face.

"Can you guys excuse us please" I tell the others.

"Who the hell are you?" Erica hisses.

"A werewolf with PMS"

"GET OUT" I roar.

They flinch and then leave me alone with Derek.

"What the hell were you thinking; you can't just go around turning people." I yell

"I can if they're willing, listen I know you're angry…."

"Angry I am beyond angry, you're going around turning kids when there is a family of hunters hunting our asses down because their daughter got her throat ripped by your psychotic uncle."

"So what now Derek, you take three kids and go fight the Argents?"

"Not just the Argents" He says.

"What?"

"There is something else out there, a thing that killed Isaac's dad. It's called a kanima"

"You know what, do whatever you want, but count me and Scott out of it"

"You won't survive alone, not with Gerard around" He yells after me

"I will take my chances" Then I am out the door.

….

Since I woke up this morning I have a feeling something will happen, but it's not until the end of school when all hell break loose. I leave school and head to my truck when I see Scott and Stiles running towards me.

"What's wrong?" I ask them

"It's Derek; he thinks Lydia is the Kanima" Stiles says breathless. "He's going to kill her"

"We told Alison and Jackson to take her to my house" Scott tells me.

"Ok, let's go" I tell him

….

We get to Scott's house before night fall, and lock ourselves in. Lydia is with Jackson upstairs, while the rest of us are keeping watch.

"You know what will happen if they come at us" Scott's voice startles me.

"Yeah I know, I guess I have the worst luck when it comes to dating" I say without looking at him.

"I am sorry Bella" He says.

"Don't worry about it, let's just…." I don't finish because we hear someone at the door.

"Go upstairs and take Stiles with you, I will try to hold them off." I tell them.

"But..." Scott says.

"Someone has to keep an eye on Lydia" I tell him

"Ok, be careful"

I nod at him and they go upstairs, at the same time the front door breaks open and enters Isaac.

"Isaac, just stop and think about what are you doing, you're about to kill an innocent girl."

I can already hear voices of struggling upstairs.

He laughs "She is not innocent, look according to Derek you're off limits but don't test my limits" He tries to pass me, but I grab his arm.

"You are not touching her" I threaten.

He tries to take a swing at me, but I dodge hitting him in the stomach. I grab him; throwing him across the room. He gets up and runs at me pushing me to the wall extending his fangs. I hit him between the legs, werewolf or not that move always work, he falls to the ground and I punch him in the face knocking him out.

Scott and Alison bring Erica in the room knocked out as well; I grab both her and Isaac dragging them outside throwing them on the front yard, in front of Derek and Boyd.

"I finally understand why you won't be in my pack Bella, seeing that you're already an Alpha to you own pack" Derek declares.

Suddenly we hear a hissing sound, we look up to the roof and see a lizard kind of creature staring at us then running away.

"See I told it was her" Derek yells at me, but then I see Lydia coming out of the house demanding to know what the hell is going on.

That is when it hits me "OMG, its Jackson"

…..

After Alison takes Lydia home, and me confronting Derek about him being wrong about Lydia which made him look like an idiot, I head home about to pass out from exhaustion.

When I get home its pitch black which means Charlie is still at the station. I don't know how I didn't notice it before, but I do once I shut the front door, VAMPIRE. I get ready to fight whoever was in the house when the lights suddenly turn on and I come face to face with someone I never thought I would see before.

"ALICE!"

"BELLA" Alice yells while crushing me in a hug.

I stand still for a few moments then hug her back.

"I thought you were dead" She yells.

"Dead what are you talking about?"

"I saw a vision, some guy grabbing you and pushing you to the wall, then it all went black" She tells me.

She must mean Isaac.

"Well, I am fine"

"Bella, listen….." She starts to say but I cut her off.

"Alice it has been a long night and I really don't want to hear it. There I am alive you can go now"

"We never wanted to….Bella you smell weird!"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Both Alice and I hear a voice yelling, Emmet's.

"What! He had to know" Rosalie's voice reply.

Then both of them walk into the living room. Emmet runs towards me giving me a bear hug.

"Nice to see you too Emmet"

"See she's alive" Emmet tells Rosalie.

"What happened?" Alice asks

"She told Edward" Emmet answers

"WHAT!" Alice hisses.

"Oh what's the big deal, she's alive so we'll tell him" Rosalie says coldly.

Suddenly Alice become still and her eyes go blank.

"Alice, you ok?" I touch her arm and she comes out of it gasping for air.

"OH GOD, Edward" She stares blankly at me.

"What?"

"He's going to the Voultri, he wants to kill himself" Then she turns towards Rosalie "See what you did, this is all your fault"

"Just call him" I tell her.

"He won't answer, and if we go after him he will hear us and just rush into it more." Alice says in a terrified voice.

After a minute se look at me "You"

"Me!"

"Yes, you're the only one who can get that close to him, he can't read your mind. Come on."

"Wait Alice I can't just pick up and leave"

"You'll be gone maximum 4 days, and when we come back we will deal with it. Look I know we have no right asking this, but its Edward. Think about Esme and Carlisle. Please Bella, please"

Oh god

"Fine, but I have to make a quick stop first"

…

"You're what?" Derek asks

"Just for a few days, then I'll be back. I promise"

"So what you want my blessing for you to save you beloved" He says with pain.

"He's not my beloved, still I can't let him just die. Derek….."

"Fine" He yells "Go, just go and….."

I don't let him finish as I step forward and grab his face, pulling his face into mine. At first he doesn't respond then he puts his arms around me; crushing me to his chest. We kiss for a minute then I pull away gasping for air laying my forehead on his.

"I WILL come back, I promise" I say.

"You drive me crazy" He whispers.

"I know" I whisper back, we kiss again and then I pull away.

I get into the car and three pair of eyes stares at me.

"Let's go"

…

We just landed; I go with Alice while Rosalie and Emmet meet the rest of the Cullens.

"Let me guess, stolen" I say while clutching me seat.

"Yup, I needed something fast" Alice says.

"No kidding"

"So want to tell me what is different about you"

"I don't know what you mean" I tell her.

"Bella, if I can notice they will too, and trust me we don't need more trouble." She says "We're here"

I take a deep breath "Here we go"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So how exactly are we going to play this?" I ask Alice

"You mean how you are" She says

"What?"

"You're the only one he can't read, you will be able to get close to him" She takes a sharp turn and parks in front the entrance of a street. A cop knocks on her window speaking in Italian "He will be at the clock tower, hurry you only have a few minutes"

"Alice!"

"Go Bellaaa"

I get out of the car and start running, at first I have no idea where I am going so I use my wolf sight. I see the clock tower and start heading towards it, I bump and push at people, take sharp turns until I reach a water fountain, on the other side I see him! Standing in the darkness waiting for the right moment to step out, I jump into the fountain and run towards him with full speed.

He takes a step forward and starts glowing; I increase my speed and slam into him so hard that we both fall down.

"Ouch, that's going to bruise" I Say

Edward just lies there, eyes closed, oh god did I hurt him or something.

"Edward" I whisper while shaking him "You ok?"

He smiles "Heaven, I never thought…."

He thinks he's dead "You're not in heaven and you're not dead. You're alive, we're both are"

He blinks a few times, and then looks at me "Alive?"

"Yeah last time I checked"

"You're alive" He says while touching my face, I pull away not wanting to lead him on.

"Edward, listen…."

Suddenly he stiffens getting up and pulling me with him "We have company" He says

Then out of nowhere two figures appear, one slim and the other huge as Emmet.

"Demetri, Felix your help is no longer needed" Edward tells them

"Still Aro requested to see and the girl too" The slim one said while eyeing me

"Not going to happen" Edward says while stepping in front of me.

"Come on guys" Alice's voice comes from behind us "We're going to make a scene"

"Come on" Alice tells me as we follow Demetri and Felix into the shadows.

….

We go through an elevator after taking a lot of corridors, we descend I guess to the basement when we walk out we are standing in front a deep black hole.

"You're kidding right?" I ask

"It's fine, don't worry" Alice tells me

"There is an invention called stairs you know"

"I will go first then catch you" Edward says

"I don't need help" I didn't mean to come out so harsh "You go ahead and I will be behind you"

I wait for them to slide down, then I climb behind them it takes less than five seconds to reach the bottom and I crotch on my hands and legs instead of falling down.

I get up wiping dust off of me

"I guess you're not so clumsy anymore" Alice says with a smile

"Move it" the figures behinds us hisses.

We walk towards a large wooden door that opens when we reach it

"Welcome friends, welcome to Voltera.

And the door closes behind us

…

The room is round and huge, and right in the middle there are three chairs occupied by three vampires that I recognize from the portrait in the Cullen's house.

The one in the middle walks towards us "Felix, Demetri great work" They both nod at him

"Ah Edward, aren't you glad we didn't agree to your request now?" He says while holding Edward's hand, weird!

"Yes Aro" Edward says in a whisper, so that's Aro

"Ahhh and you must be the beautiful Bella, may I?" Aro asks while holding his hand out.

I don't know why I did but I give him my hand, he closes his eyes for a few seconds, and when he opens them it's so cold that I think it could turn me to stone

"Funny, I see nothing" He says

"Aro can read every thought you ever had if he touched you" Edward tells me

"But not you" Aro says "I wonder, Jane?" He directs his talk to a small girl standing in the corner.

"NO" Edward yells, but the huge vampire grabs him.

Jane stares at me for a moment but nothing

"What?" I ask Alice "Is she suppose to stare me to death"

We are startled by Aro's laugh "Amazing, she defies us all"

"So what now?" He asks

"You know what?" The blond vampire on one of the chairs speaks up "She's human who knows too much"

"For two years now, we can trust her" Alice speaks up

"This is the LAW" The blond vampire roars

The room breaks into argument; the room is filled with noise and I can't just take it anymore

"SHUT UP!" I yell

They all stare at me

"Sorry, just the issue here is about a human knowing about you guys, right?" They all just look at me

"So what if I am not?"

"What are you talking about?" Edward asks now released

"Let's just say a lot have changed when you guys left" I look at them letting my eyes glow golden yellow. I hear gasps all around me.

In less than a second everyone in the room stands and heads towards me

"Hey calm down" I tell them

"Bella" Edward says in horror "What happened to you? ".

"A lot!" I tell him.

"What are you?" Caius asks in a roar

I take a deep breath "I am a werewolf, I was going to tell you" I tell Alice.

"How?" Alice asks.

"That is a long story, it has a slaughtered family, werewolves, werewolf's hunters, guy out for revenge, so trust me when I say it a very very long story".

"She's a werewolf, our enemy now she has to die" Caius yells.

I stare at him "Seriously, I am an 18 years old high school girl not really an arch enemy. Besides there may be a way to get rid of it, so hold it with OFF WITH HER HEAD" I say. They all stare at me "I guess you're not so keen on jokes".

I sense someone behind I turn around grabbing him before he tries anything " According to everyone you guys are off limits being the royalty and all but please do not test my limits" I say in a voice that scares even me .

"I don't want any trouble, and I am not your enemy" I turn around and tell Aro

"Is your maker still around?" Aro asks.

"No, the one who turned me is dead" No way am I telling him about Derek and the others.

"Aro, you're not thinking..." Caius asks.

"Think about her potentials, she is very interesting. And she won't share our secret considering she is a part of this world already".

"So we can leave?" Alice asks.

"Yes of course but we will be seeing you very soon" Aro says staring at me.

Alice and Edward start walking backwards pulling me with them.

"Goodbye friends" that's the last thing I hear Aro say before the door closes

…

I stare out the window, looking at the view from the hotel room. We're waiting for the rest of the Cullens to arrive, then I am out here, god I am so grounded.

Right on cue my phone rings, its Charlie.  
"Hi Dad"

"Bella, where the hell are? I have been going out of my mind here" He yells so loud that I had to pull the phone away

"Dad don't worry, I am on my way home"

"From here?"

"I will explain everything when I come home, I promise"

"You're grounded for life just so you know" He says

"I know, I will see you soon ok"

He takes a deep breath "Ok I am waiting"

"Bye"

"Everything ok?" Alice Comes from behind me

"Yeah just grounded for life"

"Sorry" She says

"Its fine, but I really have to leave Alice"

"Leave without giving me a hug" I hear Esme's sweet voice from the door

I smile at her, she comes and envelopes me in a tight hug

"My beautiful girl thank you" She whispers

"Bella" Carlisle puts his hand on my shoulder

"Hi"

"So this has been an interesting day" Carlisle says

"No kidding" Emmet say while laughing Rosalie hits his arm.

I smile at him, he really will never change.

"I have to go, my flight leaves in 2 hours" I tell them

I see Edward in the background staring at me

"But…" Alice starts to say

"But what Alice, I have to go home to Charlie, to school, to my life."

"To your dog friends" Rosalie hissed

"Those dogs stood by my side and helped me when you left" I tell her now angry

"So what Edward leaves and find a way to turn into…." She starts to say

"Don't even" I say "I didn't choose this, I was forced into it by a psychopath who wanted revenge, so don't you dare say I wanted this, because you have no idea what I went through these past months" I pick up my bag "I am really glad to see you all of you, but I have to leave" I move past them and walk out the door.

I get into the elevator and as the door is closing Edward steps in

"Bella, I am sorry"

"No need for that right now" I tell him "Look even though we broke up I still came here because I couldn't let you die, cause believe it or not I still consider you guys as family, but I will never be able to forget the hurt that I went through when you left"

"Forgive me" Edward says

"I do, but I can't come back to this. We're still friends and if you need anything I will be there and vice versa"

I give him a kiss on the cheek "Goodbye Edward"

"Goodbye" He whispers.

…..

The moment I step out of Fork's airport I take a deep breath, it's the middle of the night and there is a chill in the air. I get into a cab but instead of heading home I head to Derek's.

I called Scott before I got into the plane, and he told me that a lot happened when I was gone including Derek moving to a new loft and he gives me the address.

The building is two blocks from my house; I give the driver his money and step out. I reach the door of the loft, afraid of walking him up I try the door and find it open.

I shake my head from his recklessness.

I walk quietly into the loft locking the door behind me, I look around, and the place is huge and very open. I look at the right and find Derek sleeping, I guess no bedroom.

I take off my boots and jacket and lay beside him, letting his scent overwhelm me. As if he sensed my presence he pulls me towards him. Laying my head on his bare chest, his arms around me, I fall into a peaceful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I am so sorry that I have been away for so long, but I had finals then my laptop crashed. I hope I make it up to you by this new update, let just say that is a little steamy**_ __ _ **I hope you enjoy and can't wait to read you reviews.**_

Chapter 13

I wake up near down finding Derek still sleeping; I slip out of his arms and gather my stuff. I write him a note

 _ **Derek,  
Had to go home because of Charlie, will be back later tonight I promise**_

 _ **Bella xx**_

I look one last time at him them I am out of the door.

….

"Do you have any idea what I have been through while you were gone?" Charlie yells

"I know, I am sorry…"

"Sorry! You scared the crap out of me; you are grounded for life, and that Cullen kid…."

"Don't worry Edward won't be a problem at all, h like I said I went because he needed help, but that doesn't mean we're getting back together. I already told him that"

"You did? I thought…" Charlie asks

"What that I would jump in his arms the moment he contacts me, have a little faith in me Dad"

"Great, I was just worried that he will hurt you again"

"Don't worry not going to happen. I am sorry about going of like that though"

"Well you should be, you're grounded for a month, you go to school and that's it" He says.

"Okk" I tell him.

"Tonight I will be down at La Push and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon, but I will call to make sure that you are home"

"Deal, see you tomorrow"

Before he leaves I give him a hug "I love you dad, I am sorry"

"I love you too honey"

…

I wait half an hour after Charlie left just to be safe, I take a quick shower, put on a jeans mini skirt, white t shirt and my black leather jacket with the black leather boots. I look at the clock and it's already 8

The ride to Derek's takes about 5 minutes, I walk towards his loft but this time I knock. After a few seconds he opens the door.

"Hi" I whisper

"Hey"

"Can I come in?" I ask

He moves aside and gestures to me inside.

"Sorry I left earlier, but I had to talk to Charlie or else he would have killed. He's actually tracking me, saying he will call home every couple of hours to check on me"

"Then how are you going to…" He starts to say but I cut him off

"I know this cool trick of converting the calls from home to my phone, so we're safe and Charlie is returning home tomorrow, so no worries"

"Good" He says while looking at me.

"Are you still upset about me leaving town?" I ask him.

"No"

"Doesn't seem like it!"

"Well what do you want me to say, great job you saved your ex?, I am not mad about you leaving town I am mad that now I know that you will just drop everything and everyone to go and help HIM" He yells at me

"This is not about him, it's about me helping the Cullens, and even after everything that happened they're still my friends" I yell back now standing inches from each other.

"Well why don't you go back to them then, since you love them and him so much" He yells while taking a step towards me.

"Because I love You, you jackass" I scream

We stare at each other for a while then Derek grabs my face and crashes his lips with mine. I open my mouth greeting him; I tear off his shirt while he works on my zipper and shirt leaving me in bra, and skirt. He moves his hands down to my thighs; lifting me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me towards his bed and we both fall down on it. His weight crushes me but I welcome it.

He takes off my skirt while I open the zipper of his pants, he trails kisses down my neck to between my breasts, and then we're both just in our underwear. He looks at me for a few seconds, his eyes asking me if I am sure. I nod and he gives me a soft kiss; pulling down the straps of my bra. I pull down his boxer shorts while pulling down my panties, and then we're both naked and catching our breath.

I pull up and trail kisses across his chest up to his lips, he holds me by my waist and then he thrusts inside me.

"AHHH"

"You ok?"

"Yeah" I say in a whimper

He pulls out of me and then moves back in slowly, it burns slightly but nothing I can't take.

"Again?" He asks

"Yes"

And he moves again but this time he doesn't stop.

His moves become faster and stronger until I lose track of which of us is actually moving. The silence of the night is broken by the sound of our moans; Derek still kissing me grabs my arms pulling them up my head while rocking harder and faster. I can feel tension growing in the pit of my stomach and my moans become louder and stronger. I feel like I am exploding and we both crash into each other, burying our faces into each other's necks. We're both covered in sweat and panting.

Derek pulls up to look at me and I give him a soft kiss. He lays his head on my chest, and that how we fell asleep wrapped into each other's arms.

…..

The sound of my phone ringing wakes me from deep sleep, Derek still has his arms wrapped around me, and I move from under him, wrap the sheet around me and grab the phone lying on the ground.

"Hello"

"Bella, what took you so long?" Charlie asks quickly

"Sorry, I was in the bathroom"

"Well is everything ok?"

I turn around and look at the sleeping Derek "Ummm yeah everything is just fine, just finishing up a few things and then off to bed"

"Ok, I won't call so that I won't wake you, but I expect you to behave"

"Don't worry dad, I will be here when you get home"

"Ok, see you honey"

"Bye" I hang up the phone. I look at the phone and see that it's past 11.

I am startled when Derek comes from behind me and wraps his arms around me,

"Everything ok?" He whispers in my ears

"Mmmmm" I rest my back on his chest "All is good, I don't think he suspects a thing"

"Well in that case" He trails kiss from my neck down my back, I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck letting the sheets fall around us.

…

"So what did you do while I was gone?" Charlie asks while eating dinner

"Oh nothing much, just sorted my stuff, took a shower, and then passed out in the bed. I was really tired" I say

"Yeah jet lag does that" He eyes me

"So dad, I was talking to my friends and I missed a lot of things in school, so you think you can forget about the grounded thing just for tonight" I tell him

"I don't know Bells…."

"Oh please dad it is school related"

"Who are those friends?" He asks

"Mmmm you know Scott, Stiles, and Alison" I tell him

"Stiles…. The son of the other chief?"

"Yup the same one, so can I go?"

"I guess so, but I want you here before 10:30" He says

"Go it, promise"

After a few minutes of silence Charlie looks at me and says "Ok how about this, I will forget about the whole grounded thing, IF you promise no more lying around the house, and that you will see your other friends like Jake for example. That kid is going through some tough time"

"Really?" I ask thrilled

"Really, but I want to see results, and you still have to be home by 10:30 everyday" He says while pointing a finger at me.

"Ok" Then I get up and throw my arms around his neck "Thank you dad"

"I just want you to be happy Bells"

"I am, I am"

….

We all sit around Derek's dining table; Derek who is sitting next to me, Scott, Stiles, Alison, and I. They are telling me of all that have happened while I was gone

"Wait, so I already knew that Jackson was the kanima, but Matt was the one controlling him?"

"Yup" Stiles says "He had this vendetta against the swim team so…."

"Bu then Gerard killed Matt and took control, and Peter is back as well! And he helped you save Jackson and defeat Gerard"

"Also now Scott's mom knows about everything!"

They all nod at me

"And now Erica and Boyd are missing and you think the PACK OF ALPHAS is behind it, and right now Isaac is out there searching for them."

"God I missed a lot!" I look at Alison who haven't said anything since I got here "I am really sorry about your mom Alison"

She looks at me and whisper "Thanks"

"You have been back for two days now and you find out now! What have been doing all this time?" Stiles asks me.

Both Derek and I freeze and stare at them "Ummmm I was dealing with some important things"

I feel Derek's hand slide on my knees up my thigh, and I tremble, he squeezes my upper thigh as to torture me.

"You know, with Charlie and stuff" I say getting out of breath I grab into Derek's hand under the table. God why did I make the mistake of wearing another skirt!

"Oh, but all is good?" Scott asks

I push away Derek's hand and nod "Yeah no worries"

I take a deep breath "So what to do now?"

Derek sits up serious now "Well we're still trying to contact Isaac but no luck so we have to look for him, and from now on everyone be on guard we don't know what this pack want, so we have to be careful"

"What about Peter?" I ask him

"We don't have worry about him, he is not an Alpha anymore remember, so no danger" He reassures me.

"Alright then" Alison says while standing up "I guess that's all"

"Yeah I guess" I say, they all get up and head towards the door "It's good to have you back Bella" Scott says

"Thank you, see guys at school"

"Yeah see you" They wave at Derek and then they are gone.

I turn to face Derek who is leaning on the table "So you didn't think of mentioning anything when I was here, like about Alison's mom or her grandfather, or I don't know the fact that Peter is freaking alive!"

"Well we were kind of occupied" He smirks at me

"You could have found 5 minutes to tell me"

"Not when our mouths were busy"

I blush and look away

"LOVE the outfit by the way" He says

I look down at what I am wearing. I am wearing a long fitted skirt with a cut in it at the side that reaches right above my knees, with a white and black blouse that comes just above the belly button, with high back boots.

I take a step towards him "Oh yeah, I thought you would"

He gives me that devilish smile that sends butterflies down my stomach "Hmmmm, so what are we going to do about that skirt"

I take another step and now we are face to face "I have a few ideas" I smile at him.

He laughs and kisses me so passionately that I am out of breath.

"I have another surprise that you might love, but you have to find it yourself" I tease

"Done" He attacks my lips, pressing tongue against mine. His hands move to the top my legs under the skirt reaching its hem, her freezes and I know that he figured it out. He looks at me "No underwear?"

"Or a bra" I whisper into his mouth, his hands find the zipper at the back of the skirt.

"No patience "I say

He opens the zipper and the skirt falls, I step out of it while taking off my blouse. I am standing naked in front of him, and then I grab his shirt and rip it open

"That's two now" he say while taking off his pants

"Buy you a new one" the moment he takes the pants off I jump at him, tackling him to the ground

We roll over so that I am under him "No need to waste time." He then pushes inside of me and I gasp.

He wastes no time and starts moving in a quick speed, I wrap my legs around him and thrusts deeper inside of me. He grabs my arms pinning them beside my head, I notice that both of our eyes are glowing now, his bright red and mine golden yellow. We moan into each other's mouths while he is still thrusting inside me.

"DEREK!" I whimper.

I break my arms free noticing that my claws are out, I claw into his back drawing blood. He hisses and drops his head into my neck breathing rapidly. He picks me up so that now he is in a sitting position and I am straddling him, I open my eyes and find out that we are both in half transformation; both our claws and fangs are out. We look at each other then start moving again, I start moving up and down enjoying the ecstatic feeling that I have never felt before. My hands gripping into Derek's shoulders, while his hands are around my waist helping me to move harder up and down. I lay my head into the crock of his neck, he trusts harder and harder until be both can't take it and we come tumbling down on each other.

…

Derek and I are holding hands while walking to my truck.

"We have to figure something out about Erica and Boyd" I tell him

"I know and we will do all that we can"

"I know" I say leaning on the truck while facing Derek. "And now seeing I am not grounded anymore, I will be able to help"

He puts his hands on the truck on either side of my face and leans down at me "And other stuff"

I smack his chest "Is that all you think about?"

"Can't help it, you drive me crazy, and that really scares me you know" He says in a serious tone.

I stare at him then put my arms around his neck and kiss him hard, his arms goes for my back crushing me to his chest. We get cut off by the ringing of Derek's phone. He pulls away and answers it.

"Hello, Scott what's wrong?" He asks

I hear Scott yelling but can't make out what he is saying

"Ok, we are on our way" Derek hangs up

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Its Isaac, he is the hospital"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We walk into the hospital and immediately see Scott.

"Hey, what happened?" Derek asks

"I don't know, my mom called and said that Isaac was brought in with some girl, both of them in a pretty bad shape." Scott tells us.

"Well come on lets go see him" I tell him

"I just went to his room but he wasn't there, I think something weird is going on" Scott says.

"Ok then lets split up and ask around" I suggest

"Ok, I will take the east wing; while you take the west and Derek you can take the middle building"

"Ok let's go" Derek says I start walking when he grabs my arm "Hey, be careful ok" He tells me.

I nod "Don't worry"

I head towards the west wing and start looking around for any sign of Isaac.

I even check the front desk but they tell me that they have no information. I am about to give up and go meet Derek when I am hit by a weird scent.

I look around to see where it's coming from when I see a man wearing scrubs, his back is to me but I see that he is pushing a wheel chair. All of a sudden he stops and turns towards me, then I recognize Isaac as the person in the wheel chair.

The guy quickly gets into the elevator and starts closing the doors, I quickly get my claws out and run full speed to the elevator. I barely make it inside, falling on the ground before the doors closes trapping me with the man.

He grabs me; slamming into the wall and I get a good look at his face. His eyes are glowing red.

"You're one of them" I whisper

He just smiles at me and grabs me by my neck. I start clawing at his arms but no use so he hit him hard between the legs, he releases me and I fall to the ground.

I kick his legs from beneath him making him stumble down, this makes him mad and he roars. He quickly gets up and again gets a hold of my neck.

"You fool, you can't beat me I am an Alpha" He hisses

Then the doors open and Derek appears he slams his claws into the man's back and say "So am I" the he throws out.

He then turns towards me "And be careful means"

…..

We take Isaac back to Derek's old house to get him healed; I help Derek putting him on the table.

"What did they want from him?" I ask

"I don't know" He whispers "Bella is past 10 you have to go, can't afford to get grounded again. I will take care of Isaac"

"Are you sure?" I ask seriously

"Yes" He leans down and gives me a kiss "Go"

I start to leave but them turn around "Derek the girl is missing too, it can't be a coincidence"

…

I reach home at exactly 10:15 and I find Charlie's cruiser parked in the driveway.

I quickly park the truck and make my way inside. There in the living room I am surprised to see the Billy, Jake, Sam, and Charlie sitting eating dinner.

"Hello" I say

"Hi honey, you're just on time. The pizza is still hot" Charlie tells me.

"Mmmmmm no thank you, I already ate" I said while eyeing Jake and Sam. I haven't seen Jake since I left town.

"Hey Charlie why don't you come and show me your new fishing equipment" Billy says, I think he did it on purpose to make Charlie leave the room.

"Oh right come on let me show you how I am going to beat you hard on the next trip"

I wait till they leave to sit down "Hi"

"Hey, I heard you were back" Jake says

"Yeah, sorry I haven't called, it just a lot is going on"

"Is he back too?" Sam asks

I smile at him "No, and he isn't coming back"

"Listen guys, there is something I have to tell you"

Then I proceed to tell them about all that I found out, what happened earlier tonight, and about the Alpha Pack.

"An entire Alpha Pack" Sam hisses

"Yeah, and till now we don't know what they are after or why they took Erica and Boyd" I tell them.

"So what to do now?" Jake asks

"We don't know yet but we have to be very careful, because I have this feeling that… that all hell is about to break loose"

…..

 _ **Months Later**_

 _ **There is a time leap; I skipped the part where the pack goes to save Erica and Boyd. Seeing that everyone must already know how it goes. There are a few differences like there is no Jennifer or Cora when they went to the bank they found only Boyd and of course Erica dead.**_

I wake up and stare into the ceiling, every time I think about what happened to Erica or what Boyd went through I get so mad. What is it that this pack wants that is what I want to know?

Thank god that Isaac is now healed, so he can help us figure this out. I take a deep breath and get up to get ready for school.

….

Isaac and I as well as the entire class are standing in front of the school, today we are supposed to run the woods all the around the school, a special gym class. Isaac who is standing beside me suddenly stiffens.

"What's wrong?" I ask him

"They're here, two of the Alphas" He tells me

"What! Where?" I ask while looking around us.

Then out of a sudden Isaac starts running

"ISAAC!" I yell.

Damn it Isaac, I see the entire class started to run so I break into a full speed to try to catch up with Isaac.

I run for about to two minutes when I hear Isaac grunting in pain, I take a sharp left. Here I see the two twins that just transferred to our school. One of them was holding Isaac down.

"Hey Ethan how many bones do you think there is in the human body?" The one holding Isaac asks.

"I don't know Aiden, let's count" the other replies, before he gets a chance to hit Isaac I step forward and punch him hard in the face.

I turn to the other "That's one" I say sarcastically.

A fight between us for was about to break when we hear the whistle of the coach behind us

"Everything ok here?" He asks

"Everything is fine" The twins say "Saved by the bell princess, see you later"

I turn towards Isaac and yell "What the hell was that?"

"They were the ones who attacked me" He yells back

"So you go after them in the middle of the school. We have to act rationally"

"Well what do you suggest to do?" He asks

"The first thing is we have to tell Derek"

…..

"So two of them go to your school?" Derek asks

"Yeah, and I think it's on purpose. Whatever they want it has something to do with all of us" I say in frustration.

"We have to gather all of the rest and discuss this" He says

"Well won't happen tonight. It's pouring outside" I tell him while looking out of the window.

Suddenly my phone rings, crap it Charlie. I sign to Derek to keep quite while I answer.

"Hey dad"

"Bella, where are you?"

"Ummmm, at a friend's house. I am about to leave"

"NO! Don't. The rain ruined almost the entire road, it really dangerous to drive. I am stuck in Port Angeles and won't be able to come. So see if it's ok to stay at your friends because they say the rain is till tomorrow. Then tomorrow morning you can drive home"

I look at Derek "Yeah I can stay here"

"Is there an adult with you?" Charlie asks

I suppress a laugh "Ummm yeah here is an adult present"

Derek wiggles his eyebrows at me

"Ok honey, be safe. See you tomorrow"

"See you" I say then hung up

"Great so we're stuck here" I say to myself.

I look around the loft "How is it that you don't have a TV or even a laptop" I say

"Never needed them" He says innocently

"Never needed!... Oh forget it"

"Are you ok?" He chuckles "You seem mad"

"I am not mad…. I am frustrated"

"Sexually" He says while walking towards me

"Oh no mister, every time I come here we end up on top of each other. Can't we do something else?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know what do you have around here?" I ask while lying on the couch

"Mmmmmm, oh I have some cards want to play?" He asks with a devilish look

"Play what?!"

"I have an idea, how about we play strip poker. If you win we can just hang out" He says

"And if you win?" I ask afraid of the answer

"Well if I win" He says while leaning on top of me "I get to do whatever I want" He puts his knee between my legs and pushes, I gasp loudly "till it stops raining".

Heat spreads through my whole body and I know I am going to regret this.

"Alright, let's shuffle cards"


	15. Chapter 15

_**REVIEW**_

Chapter 15

 _ **Previously**_

" _ **I have an idea, how about we play strip poker. If you win we can just hang out" He says**_

" _ **And if you win?" I ask afraid of the answer**_

" _ **Well if I win" He says while leaning on top of me "I get to do whatever I want" He puts his knee between my legs and pushes, I gasp loudly "till it stops raining".**_

 _ **Heat spreads through my whole body and I know I am going to regret this.**_

" _ **Alright, let's shuffle cards"**_

… _ **.**_

We are both sitting cross legged on Derek's bed. Next to us already lays Derek's pants, shirt, socks, and shoes, along aside my leather jacket, boots, bra and panties. Leaving Derek in his boxer shorts, while me only in the dress.

I have my back leaned on the headboard "We are in a quite the situation now, both one piece to go" I say while looking at my cards.

He just looks at me and smiles "Ready?"

"Oh yeah, on 3. 1, 2 …3" We both lay our cards down and see that he got the full house.

"I win" He says relaxed

"Hmm now…." I get up on me knees; pushing myself against him "what are we going to do about that?"

He slides his hands to me waist and kisses my stomach "Surprise me" he looks up at me.

"Well in that case" I push him down; putting my legs on either side of him, straddling him.

"AAAAH you know that's really brutal considering you're not wearing anything under that dress" He says eyes close.

"No" I smirk and thrust my hips at his "Now that is brutal"

He grabs my hips in an almost painful grip; pulling me down towards him "You will pay for that"

I crock my eyebrow at him and push against him. I grab the hem of my dress and very slowly take it off. Derek's hands go to my breasts, he stands up on his elbows and he starts playing with them with his mouth.

I grab into his shoulder, closing my eyes and enjoying the sensation.

He takes a deep breath then grabs me and pushes my down the mattress, he throws all of our clothes on the ground while taking off his shorts. Then he is the one straddling me.

We are both breathing rapidly; Derek lowers himself and moves his fangs from my neck along the whole length of body. I bend my knees; squeezing Derek between them, that causes him to move his fangs to my neck again and to bite me slightly. I jerk up making both of us to rise from the bed then slam down hard, I think I hear something in the bed break. Now both of our bodies are covered with sweat, our chests coming up and down.

Derek covers my mouth with his while slamming inside of me. He doesn't wait at all and starts moving rapidly. I break my mouth from his and my screams and moans fill the whole lost, I grab with both hands into the railing of the headboard. Derek has a hold on my hips and keeps thrusting harder and harder into me until I feel that I am about to break.

 _Thrust_

" _AH!"_

 _Thrust_

" _AH!"_

 _Thrust_

" _AH!"_

 _Thrust_

" _AH!"_

 _Thrust_

" _AH!"_

 _Thrust_

" _AH!"_

The headboard keeps slamming into the wall behind us with each thrust and I fear that if Derek keeps on thrusting that hard, that the wall will break and fall.

Our moaning, the sound of our flesh slapping against each other, with the sound of the rain outside creates the perfect rhythm.

We finally reach our breaking point and Derek crashes on top of me. I start to loosen my legs and let go of the railing when Derek puts his hands on mine trapping them into the railing.

"I am not done yet; remember I won so whatever I want." He whispers against my lips. I gave him a look that says do you even have the strength.

"Give me a few minutes and I will be ready for round two" I say out of breath

He smiles that devilish smile but releases me lying on his back beside me.

"If only your father knew what you're doing with the adult right now" Derek teases

"He would shoot both of us" I laugh "His problem is that he thinks I am still his little girl"

"Oh, trust me if he sees your performances he won't think that anymore"

I raise my eyebrow at Derek but instead of saying anything I just climb on top of him; straddling him.

"Ready for round two?" I whisper against his lips "But this time lets switch"

Derek takes a hold of my hips and I lift myself up positioning myself above him. I notice that his breath quickens as I take my time lowering myself; taking all of him inside of me. I gasp and throw my head backwards; I start rocking my hips back and forth in a slow rhythm. I toss my hair over my shoulder and grab into Derek's shoulders.

We glue our lips together, and we keep moving.

" _AH!"_

" _AH!"_

" _AH!" "_

We keep moaning into each other mouths, until I feel that we're never going to stop. After what it feels like hours we reach our climax and Derek pulls himself out of me. I collapse into the bed beside him and try to catch my breath. We are both so sweaty that someone might think that we were standing in the rain outside. We keep on breathing hard for a few minutes then Derek pulls the cover on top of us, and then pulls me towards him. I lay my head on chest

I fall asleep on the sound of the rain hitting the window and the sound of Derek's heartbeat.

…

I wake up from heat spreading between my legs; I stir and open my eyes to find Derek under the covers between my legs.

I grab into the sheets twisting them between my fingers, my moans becoming louder. I grab the cover with one hand and pull it off. Derek has a hold of both of thighs; spreading them wide, his face having access to center.

"AHHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I ask in a moan.

He release me "It's still raining"

He then trails his tongue from between my legs, to my hip to my naval and breasts all the way to my lips. He kisses me hard while grabbing me from behind and crushing me to him.

"God you're killing me" I whimper beneath him.

"Same wise" He hisses into my ear.

He grabs both my hands with one hand pulling them above my head, with the other hand he spreads my thighs. First he teases me with his fingers.

"AH….DER..." I don't get to finish because he thrusts inside me. I try to move but he has me trapped by my arms. I am a prisoner to his body. He keeps slamming into me in such force and high speed.

" _UGH!"_

" _AH!"_

 _UGH!"_

" _AH!"_

 _UGH!"_

" _AH!"_

" _UGHHHHHHH"_

" _AHHHHHHHH"_

His mouth descends on mine and we get lost into each other for hours.

….

When it FINALLY finishes raining and Derek lets me out of bed. We both start to put on the clothes we lost earlier last night. While I am putting on my jacket I look at the bed with the tangled sheets and smile from the flashbacks.

Derek hugs me from behind "Miss it already?"

"HAHAHA not a chance, Come on we have to…." I get cut off by the sound of the alarm system that Derek had installed.

We both stare at each other and then look at the door that is being opened. Behind it stands three figures; one of them is the man from the hospital.

THE ALPHAS

Derek quickly extended his claws and runs towards them. However the woman kicks Derek in the chest sending flying, I notice that she is barefoot and has class coming out of her feet. She grabs a metal bar; walking towards Derek. I am about to tackle her when the man from the hospital grabs me from behind; slamming me to the ground. He then straddles me and threatens me with his claws that are on my neck.

I look besides us and find the woman taking the metal bar, pushing it through Derek's chest. I scream and start to fight the man on top of me.

"Do not worry me dear, he is not dead" The third figure walks downs the stairs. He is wearing sunglasses and holding a cane, he is blind!

"I don't think we probably introduced ourselves. This is Kali" gesturing to the woman "Ennis" he points to the man on top of me "and I am… Deucalion"

"What do you….want?" Derek asks while spitting blood.

"Well that's an excellent question" Deucalion says while walking around the loft.

"You see I consider myself quite the collectivist of ummmmm you can say individuals. Like he twins; Kali here, and Ennis."

He kneels down towards Derek "And there is something that I want in this town" He touches Derek face "You're right Kali he does look like his mother"

"You all killed your own packs" Derek hisses.

"Yes, and it is really satisfying" Kali says while pushing harder on the metal bar.

"So you want me to kill my own pack?" Derek asks.

"No my dear son, I want you to kill one of them. The rest will come spontaneously"

"Never going to happen" Derek hisses at him.

"Yes that would be hard when your mate is in the pack" Deucalion walks towards me "You know the three of us have been standing outside your home, watching you show your affection for each other" He chuckles "Several times."

"Can you blame him?" Ennis says while running his hand on my leg. I start to move, trying to push him off.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER" Derek yells.

"Don't worry, we mean no harm" Deucalion says while walking up the stairs. "We will be seeing each other, good bye Derek & Isabella"

Ennis gets off of me, and Kali lets go of Derek. They both follow Deucalion out of the loft. I wait till I am sure they're gone, and then I run towards Derek who is lying in a pool of his blood.

"Are you ok?" I ask checking on his wound, but I can see that it's already healing.

"Yeah, what about you, did he hurt you?"

I shake my head and hug him.

"We're ok, we're ok" He keeps on saying.

…..

Three days later, I am sitting with the guys at school talking about what happened with the Alphas.

"So is Derek alright?" Scott asks during lunch

"Yeah, he's fine, but now we all have to watch our backs" I look at the twins sitting at the end of the cafeteria "Who knows what they're planning"

"For how long?" Isaac asks

"As long as it takes" I tell him "And no fighting with them guys, do you understand."

They all nod at me.

After a few minutes Stiles asks "What were you doing at Derek's loft anyways?"

"Ha?"

"I mean, I noticed that you're always there, is there something we should know?" Now all of them stare at me.

"Ummmmmm

"OMG, you two are….." Stiles yell

"Sshhhh, Jesus Stiles" I look around fearing that someone might have heard

"So you two are?"Scott asks

"Fine, we're kind of seeing each other ok" I tell them

"Bella" a voice I recognize screams. Jessica grabs a chair and sits next to me,

"OMG, you're dating someone. Don't try to deny it I just heard, so who is he, what's his name? Is he hot?" She says in one breath

"Jessica, sshhhh please. No one can know yet." I tell her

"Why?"

"Because I haven't told dad yet, so can this be our little secret for now, please"

"Oh of course, don't worry. But you will have to tell me everything later" She says

"Ok, deal"

"Yayyyyy"

Oh god!

….

After school ends and I am getting in my truck, I find out that I left my bag inside. I run quickly grabbing it from in front of my locker; I turn to leave when I hear a roar.

I track to the hallway in front of the boy's locker room. There I see Scott and Isaac on the ground, and the twins about to attack them. The twins somehow through a freak evolution thingy have come together to form one huge wolf.

They're about to descent on them when I run quickly and crash my body to them. We both fall crashing down on the ground. They quickly recover and kick me in the stomach, I hear a rib break. They are about to come at me again when suddenly we hear a clicking sound. We look and see Deucalion coming towards; the twins quickly back off and separate.

Deucalion grabs his cane; I see a pointy thing like a knife and he hits both the twins with it in the face. Then they just turn around and leave.

What the hell was that?

I then glare at both Scott and Isaac "And no fighting means?"

…..

Derek shows up in front of the school, I haven't seen him since the Alpha attack.

He yells at Scott and Isaac some more after I am done yelling. Telling them not to do a stupid thing like that again, he then tells them to go home to recover.

We get into the truck; I start the truck and drive us to my house. We reach the house and I park in the driveway

"Are you ok?" He asks

"Yeah, cracked a rib but it already healed" I tell him

"Good, they are idiots" He huffs and I smile.

"What?" He asks when he catches me staring.

"Nothing" I whisper

He smiles at me.

"Oh I should mention, that they know about us" I say embarrassed

"Really?" He raises his eyebrows

"Not the part of us having sex, but I told them that we're kind of dating"

He keeps staring at me.

"I am sorry I know we haven't really talked about telling people, or what is it really going on between us, but…." He crashes his lips to mine, and I immediately open my mouth against his.

I put my arms around him; I lean onto the driver's door and pull him down with me. We are so lost into the moment that we don't hear Charlie pull up behind us.

We are startled with a knock on my window; we look and see Charlie glaring at both of us.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"So this is the second time I find you here, when you're not supposed to be" Charlie says to Derek.

"I know sir, I am sorry" Derek apologizes.

"And… you were kissing! Something I should know?" He crosses his arms

I start to speak when Derek stops me by grabbing my hand, Charlie glares at him.

"Actually sir there is. You see, Bella and I are together" He speaks confidently.

"Together?" Charlie asks

"Yes" We both answer.

Charlie takes a deep breath "Derek…..you're staying for dinner"

…..

We are all sitting on the table eating dinner when Charlie finally breaks the silence.

"So Derek what is it that you do?" Charlie asks, oh great here comes the police interrogation.

"Ummm nothing here in town, I mean I used to work back in the University of New York but then I came here to sort a few things out, and then I kind of a stayed." Derek says in confident.

"So you're not going back to work?"

"Dad!" I glare at him.

"No of course I am, but when I am thinking about doing something different. I actually don't really needed, seeing that I am the last member of my family so my parents left me more than enough to live with"

"I am sorry I didn't mean to….." Charlie starts to say

"It is ok sir; it's not really a secret what happened with my family. So it's fine" Derek smiles.

"So" Charlie stars to say "You and Bella are…?" He asks

"Dating? Yes we are, and I hope that you're ok with that" Derek grabs my hand under the table

"Hmmm I just think that you're older than her"

"Why does it matter Dad, I don't care how old he is" I tell him.

Charlie stays quite for a while looking back and forth at us, finally he takes a breath.

"I don't want her to get hurt, you hear me. If I see one tear in her eyes I will severely hurt you. And there will be no visits to his house, you live alone so that is out of the question" Charlie says to both of us.

I hide my smile, oh if only he knew.

"Don't worry sir, I would never hurt her. You can trust me" Derek says confident.

"Well, alright then" Charlie shakes his hand.

…..

We fall into my bed chuckling and laughing. All of our clothes already disposed on the floor.

"Shhhh" Derek whispers.

"Well no one said we have to have sex while my dad is sleeping at the end of the hall" I whisper as well.

"He said you shouldn't come over to my place, he didn't say anything about me sneaking into your room after he falls asleep" He murmurs against my lips.

"Are you saying that we're actually going to follow that rule?" I ask running my hand through his hair.

"Oh no, my bed already misses you" He kisses my neck

"Oh by the way about not knowing what to tell people about us, you can simply tell them that…." He lays his forehead on mine "That I am madly in love with you" He whispers.

I lean up on my elbows; capturing his lips with mine, his hands tangle in my hair. We pull apart gasping for air.

"I am so in love with you" I whisper

We stare at each other, and the tension grows between our bodies

"We have…to be quite" He tells me.

I nod; he thrusts inside and the headboard bangs into the wall behind us. Derek quickly extends his hands and grabs it.

We both look at the door, fearing that Charlie might have heard the banging but after a few minutes we hear him snore.

I look up at him and get a hold of his arms "We're good" I say out of breath.

He nods at me and then starts to move. First slowly, but then he starts to quicken his pace. I start to moan; fearing that my moans will get louder Derek covers my mouth with his. We are locked into a passionate kiss while Derek keeps on thrusting, the bed squeals underneath us each with each move.

We pull away; we both lay our heads in each other shoulder. I wrap my legs around his locking my ankles together, while lowering my hands to his behind. I grab him; using my werewolf strength I push him at me. He hisses loudly in my shoulder, and somehow he increases the force of his thrusting. This time I can't help the moaning that escapes my lips.

He goes faster and harder until my limbs go numb and we both fall down.

"AHH" We both breathe loudly.

"I think we woke up the entire town, not just your dad"

I chuckle and turn on my side, leaning my back against Derek's chest. He puts his arms around me; pulling me closer. We're both naked and sweaty, but we don't care and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

….

I wake up on the sound of knocking on my door.

"Bella, you awake?" Charlie voices comes from behind the door

"Ummm yeah dad I just woke up" I look beside me and see that Derek is still here. CRAP!

"Sorry to wake you on a Saturday but they just called me down the station, I will be gone the whole day. Do you need anything?"

"No, dad thank you, I will see you when you get back"

"Ok, bye honey."

I hear his footsteps coming down the stairs, then him getting into his car and leaving.

"That was close" Derek's voice comes from behind me

"You think!" I say

He chuckles "Good Morning"

"Good Morning" I smile

He lays his head on my chest, and tangles his legs with mine. I start stroking his hair; we stay like this for a while.

"Hmmm, this is nice" He mumbles

"Mmmmmmm"

"You know what I am really craving right now?" He says

"What's that?"

He raises his head "Ice cream"

"Really, well you know what it's your lucky day" I get up and throw on Derek's shirt that reaches my mid thigh.

I quickly run down the stairs towards the kitchen I find what I am looking for and run back to my room. I lock the door behind me, throwing at Derek a chocolate ice cream box.

"Ohhhh my savior" He yells

I laugh while taking off his shirt, I walk towards the bed and I get on top of him. I take the box from him; opening it then I take the spoon that I am holding and take a nice bite.

"Only one spoon?"

"One is all we need" I murmur

I take some ice cream, putting them in my lips then I lean down grabbing Derek's lips with mine. He sucks the ice cream from my lips, his tongue exploring every angle of my mouth.

"Mmmmmmm now that is good" He says

I crock my eyebrow at him, then take a spoon full of ice cream and I put on Derek neck.

"Ahhh" He whimpers

I lean down once again and lick all of it off his neck, kissing and biting him tenderly in the process. I pull away and look at him "Your turn" I say

He gives me a wicked smile grabs the box from my hands then flips so that I am under him. He throws the spoon on the night stand, and instead takes the box and start pouring ice cream all over me. My neck, breast, all the way to between my legs.

"UGHHHHH" I moan from the coldness.

He then proceeds to lick every drop there is, his mouth starts with my neck then moves to my breast sucking them dry and biting them. I start to whimper under him but he grabs me to hold me still. He then moves his mouth to between my legs and he works his magic. His tongue starts licking me and my screams fill the house. He keeps on teasing me for a while then he moves back up giving me a passionate kiss.

He then moves inside of me and I cry out.

"We're alone now" H thrusts

He proceeds to slam into me in a way he never did before, the scent and the stickiness of the ice cream on our bodies creates a strange thing in the air around us.

 _THRUST "AH!" THRUST "AH!" THRUST "AH!" THRUST "AH!"_

" _DEREK!"_

" _UGHHHH, Yes?"_

" _Go...UGHHH...Faster and…UGHHHH…Harder"_ I say between each moan.

He grabs my arms, pinning them in the headboard. He pauses for a couple of seconds them slams into my so hard that I literally scream my lungs out.

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

 _Thrust_

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

 _Thrust_

" _AHHHHH, I. ...Can't… AHHHHHH"_

I don't get to finish because both of us reach our orgasms at the same time, and we come crashing down.

Derek stays on top of me until we catch our breath.

"Now that is what I call a good ice cream" He says while massaging my breasts.

I laugh and he joins me. He lies besides me and we both stare at the ceiling.

"How is it every time we left alone in a room, we end up naked?" I ask looking at him

"What can I say, we are dogs" He smirks

I glare at him and hit him hard in the stomach.

"OW" He says between laughs.

I take a deep breath "We have to go back to reality that awaits us now"

"I know" He says

Right on time Derek's phone starts ringing

"Great now what!" I say

He answers it and in less than a second his face darkens

"OK, I got it" He says then hangs up

"What's wrong?" I ask worried

"We found them, we found the Alphas hideout"

…

I finish dressing and look at myself in the mirror. Dark jeans, leather jackets, combat boots, and hair tied in a ponytail. I look like I am going to a war; which seem fitting. It's too late to back out now; the meeting has already been set. I feel horrible doing this behind Derek's back but he gave me no choice, what was he planning was a suicide mission.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **This is a really bad idea" I tell Derek while parking in front of his loft.**_

" _ **Excuse me, what you want to wait until they come after us" He tells me while getting out of the truck**_

" _ **No" I follow him "but I want us to take our time to think this through"**_

 _ **We come to a stop in front on his front door.**_

" _ **Well, it's too late for that" He then opens the door, and I am shocked by the sight in front of me.**_

 _ **Everyone is here Scott, Stiles, Boyd, Isaac, and even Peter**_

 _ **OH GOD!**_

 _ **We walk in and join the rest in the middle of the loft. I turn to Derek.**_

" _ **What the hell is he doing here?" I ask pointing to Peter.**_

" _ **Calm down princess I come in peace" He says**_

" _ **Yeah right" I glare at him.**_

 _ **He just smiles at me, and I take a step forward but Derek stops me**_

" _ **Hey calm down, he won't cause any trouble"**_

 _ **I shake Derek off of me.**_

" _ **Ok wait a minute, how did you even find the Alphas? I ask**_

" _ **Boyd followed the twins." Derek says**_

" _ **What… then they meant for you to find them, it's a trap" I say to all of them.**_

" _ **It doesn't matter" Boyd says**_

" _ **Yes it does, you can't beat an entire pack of Alphas" I tell him**_

" _ **Well that's why we're not; we're just going after Deucalion. If you cut the snake's head; the body dies" Boyd Says**_

" _ **Yeah well Deucalion isn't a normal snake, and like Bella said they are all Alphas" Peter speaks up while eyeing me.**_

 _ **I roll my eyes.**_

" _ **Yes, but he is the leader" Derek says**_

" _ **Well les hope so, because you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the heads of the snake?"Peter says**_

" _ **Two more grew back in its place" I whisper**_

" _ **Exactly" Peter says.**_

" _ **This is a really bad idea guys, it's a suicide mission" I say**_

" _ **It's already done" Derek says**_

 _ **I look at him for a few minutes then I am out of the door.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

I quickly gather my things and head down stairs, dad being at the station all night gives me an easy slip from the house. I grab my keys and walk out of the door when I slam into someone; I get ready to fight when I realize that it's just Isaac.

"Isaac! You scared the crap out of me" I hiss

"Sorry, ummm where are you going" He smirks

"Ahhh, to get something….. To eat" I say in a tremble, god I suck a lying

"Ok, I will come with"

"No that ok, I can go alone" I say quickly

"Really, what kind of food are you getting?"

"…Mexican" I say

"Cool I love Mexican" He starts to walk to the truck but I reach and grab his hand

"Isaac!"

He looks at me

"I can go alone"

"You're not going alone, come on" He simply says.

…..

"I guess it's too late to back up huh" Isaac says while walking beside me into the abandon building.

I glare ate him "I told you that I can come alone"

"No, it not that, it just I am really hungry now" He says

I smile at him "We are just going to talk, try to reason with him" I say

"You didn't come alone" Deucalion's voice comes from behind us.

"It's just Isaac with me" I tell him

He smiles "I am not talking about him" He points behind me and I see Derek with Boyd coming towards us.

"You knew! That I would do this" I tell Derek

"We just want him" Derek says

"Just me" Deucalion speaks "You think a blind man like me can walk into this building ALONE!"

Then we see them; the rest of the Alpha pack coming out of the darkness, and in less than a second we're surrounded.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 _ **Previously**_

" _ **We just want him" Derek says**_

" _ **Just me" Deucalion speaks "You think a blind man like me can walk into this building ALONE!"**_

 _ **Then we see them; the rest of the Alpha pack coming out of the darkness, and in less than a second we're surrounded.**_

… _ **..**_

 _ **Next Day**_

I am on the school bus with the rest of my class; the school thought it's a good idea to attend one of La Push's festivals/bonfires. That just what I needed to be thrown at the same place as Charlie, the La Push pack, alongside Scott and the others. I have my head probed on the window and I feel myself beginning to doze off when I hear someone call my name.

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

"Bella!" Scott finally yells

"What?" I sit up

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asks

"Yeah, I am …." I don't get to finish as the bus hits a hole in the road and we all jump in our seats. I grab my left side and whimper in pain.

"What's wrong?" Stiles ask.

"Nothing" I say

"You're not healed yet!" Scott hisses.

"It's because it's from an Alpha, it will take longer to heal" I tell him

"Well, how is it that Boyd and Isaac are fine?" Stiles ask pointing to them in the front seats.

"I don't know"

"We shouldn't have come" Scott says

"We had to, we're stronger in numbers and with Nathan here, and who knows what Boyd and Isaac will try to do" I say.

"I guess things are about to get a lot worse huh" Stiles says.

"What did you expect after what happened the other night?" I whisper while staring into the window

 **Flashback**

" _ **We just want him" Derek says**_

" _ **Just me" Deucalion speaks "You think a blind man like me can walk into this building ALONE!"**_

 _ **Then we see them; the rest of the Alpha pack coming out of the darkness, and in less than a second we're surrounded.**_

 _ **Derek and Boyd run at Deucalion but Kali gets in their way and somehow is able to get them both on the ground.**_

 _ **The twins do their freaky becoming one thing; dragging Isaac to a fight, leaving me to face Ennis.**_

 _ **He takes a step towards me and I walk backwards.**_

" _ **Don't worry little girl I won't hurt you, much" He smirks at me.**_

 _ **I quickly crouch; punching my hand to the ground to activate my transformation.**_

" _ **As you wish, let's rumble" I hiss.**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Bella!" Scott hisses

"What is it?"

"Boyd" He just says

I look at the front to see Boyd; claws extended and staring a Nathan.

"Move" I tell Scott; I stumble to the front grabbing my side to stop the pain. I sit in the seat across from Boyd's and grab his arm.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you think" He keeps his eyes on Nathan

"Really, so you're just going to attack him in the middle of the bus, then what?" I say

"Get out of my way" He hisses

"First tell me this great plan of yours and I will move" Suddenly I am hit with a wave of dizziness and I shut my eyes trying to clear it.

"Hey, you're still bleeding" I hear Isaac say.

I look down to see blooding staining the shirt under my jacket "I am fine" I tell him.

I look at Boyd "It's neither the time nor the place. Later, do you understand?"

After a moment he nods; I leave them and get back to my seat pulled back with yet another flashback.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **The fight is coming to an end and the Alpha Pack has the upper hand.**_

" _ **Enough, time to finish this" Kali yells.**_

 _ **Ennis is holding me by my hair pulling me up.**_

" _ **It's pathetic, you an Alpha; surrounding yourself with these…teenagers" Kali says to Derek.**_

" _ **Oh some of them have some potential" Deucalion says and for a second I think he's looking right at me.**_

" _ **Well Derek choose which one of these children are you going to…."Kali starts to say but is cut off by an arrow hitting the wall behind her, making a blinding light in the room. Then 5 more arrows follow.**_

" _ **Your eyes; cover your eyes" Deucalion yells.**_

 _ **I take the chance to pull away from Ennis; hitting him in the chest, but he manages to claw me in my side first.**_

" _ **AHHHH"**_

 _ **I look up and see Ennis running at me, I forget all about my side and stand up; pushing at the running Ennis. We collide with a loud bang and to my surprise it's Ennis who ends up stumbling to the ground.**_

 _ **I get pushed back a few feet away but I feel something strange going through me, I look back and see Alison still shooting arrows at the Alphas.**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Bella, we're here" Scott brings me back to reality

Here we go

…..

We walk around La Push seeing people celebrate in all different ways. I think I spotted some of the pack but I can barely move at all.

"Bella" Charlie's voice comes from behind me.

"Hi dad" He comes over and gives me a hug, I cringe as he accidently bangs in my side

"Everything ok? You look a little pale" He asks worried

I take a deep breath "Yeah I am fine, just a long day"

"Well, take it easy, are you having fun with your friends?"

"Yeah, I am about to go and join them right now" I give him a weak smile

"Alright then go ahead, I'll see you later" He says

I wait till he is out of sight and hold into a chair besides me, not being able to handle the pain anymore.

Suddenly arms are around me pulling me up, I look and see Isaac

"You're not fine" He says "We all felt your pain Bella, this is serious"

"Isaac, take me to Jake and the rest of the pack" I whisper

"Why?"

"Just do it, hurry" I whimper

"Ok, hold on"

He drags all the way towards the houses; there is no one around there, except of course the pack, who I knew that they will be hanging by themselves.

I can already hear their laughs and voices. We reach them and Jake is the first one to spot me; however his smile disappears when he sees that something is wrong.

I try to walk but fall down, Isaac barely holding me. I see Jake and the others running towards us.

"What the hell?" I hear Sam's voice

"Bella, Bella, What happened?" Jake asks

My breathing becomes heavy "Jake…. Take me to your house, quickly before Charlie sees us" I barely make out the words.

Jake helps Isaac carry me to his house, once we're finally inside I scream in pain. I sit on the floor leaning on the wall.

"What is wrong with her?" Jake yells

"We ran into some trouble with the pack of Alphas, she said that she's fine" Isaac says in panic. "It's her side, it was bleeding earlier."

"Seth, go get Sue. Now" Sam says.

"Let me see" Jake says while taking off my jacket

"Not really comfortable taking my clothes of in a room filled with guys" I chuckle

"Don't worry we'll behave" He smiles weakly at me.

Sue walks in followed by Scott.

"Someone has to make sure that Charlie doesn't come in" I say

"Don't worry Billy have that covered" Sue tells me while kneeling in front of me. She unbuttons my shirt to reveal my severally bleeding side. I literally hear everyone in the room gasping.

"OMG" Sue says.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Scott asks

"Sorry" I say sarcastically

"It's not healing" He says while staring at my side.

I cough and lean my head back "I know" I look at all of them "I think I am dying" I tell them.

…

Silence fills the room as all pair of eyes stares at me.

"No, you can't be…." Isaac starts to say "Son of a bitch!" He says while storming out of the house.

"You're not going to die" Scott says while kneeling beside me "We just have to find out why the wound isn't healing"

"Simple" I whisper sarcastically.

He gives me a weak smile, and then the door opens and walks in Alison and Lydia

"What are you two…?"Scott starts to ask

"We followed you here; we thought that something might happen. And look we were right" Alison says but it's like its coming out of a long tunnel. I feel my eyelids close, drifting into darkness. The last thing I hear is Scott yelling my name.

…

 _ **Scott POV**_

"BELLA!"

"BELLA!"

I start to shake her but she doesn't even stir "We have to do something"

"What? We don't even know why she isn't healing" The woman named Sue says.

"Maybe it's not physical but psychological" Lydia tells me

"What do you mean?

"I mean maybe she's not healing because she doesn't want to" She keeps going.

"That doesn't make any sense" I say

"Just think about, all what happened last night. The fight with the Alphas" She says

"What exactly happened last night?" Sam asks

"A fight broke out between us and the Alphas; it ended really badly, one of them died. Bella and Derek had a really big fight, Derek kept saying that it was her fault because she went behind his back and arranged a meeting with their leader. And now that one of them is dead they will come after all of us" I tell him.

"So she blames herself" Jacob says

"Yeah I guess so" I say while staring at Bella "So what now?"

"Maybe if we stitched her up" Alison says

"Huh"

"You know, maybe if she believes its healing then it will heal" Lydia continues

"I don't know!" I tell them

"It's worth trying, what is there to lose" Alison tells me

I look at the woman Sue "Can you do it?"

"Yeah"

"Alright then, let's do it"

…

I keep on being pulled into the darkness, my body too weak to fight, my will even more weak. I feel like I am being pulled under cold dark water, I try to breath but something is pushing against my chest. I am so tired that I seriously think of finally letting go. Then I hear something, or someone calling my name. I only hear a whisper but it's enough to grab my attention. I start fighting; trying to pull myself out. I feel myself getting stronger; and from under the water I see a glimpse of white light. My head finally breaks out to the surface and I gasp for air.

"JESUS!" I hear Scott's voice.

I look and see him beside me with a hold on my arm

"What happened?" I ask out of breath

"I think you died for a moment there" Scott says in a shaky voice

I look down and see me side stitched perfectly "You did this" I look at Sue

She nods at me

"Thanks"

"No problem, but you're not out of the wood yet you have to be careful. It will take a while for you to get your strength back" She tells

"Yes ma'am" I smile at her.

"Here, I got you one of Rebecca's sweatshirts, your clothes is all bloody" Jake tells me.

I smile at him "We don't see each other for a long time and when we do I am dying" I smirk "We have the strangest friendship"

"No kidding, can't you just do normal teenage stuff" He says

"Says the guy who turns into a dog"

"Says the dog herself" Paul joins in

"You're so lucky that I have no strength to kick your ass"

"Now that's something I would love to see" Jake says laughing

"Ok. Everybody out, let her change" Sue says while getting up

…..

I finish cleaning up and putting on the clean sweatshirt when I hear a commotion outside the house. I meet with Scott outside

"What's going on?" I ask him

He supports me "I have no idea, come on"

We walk outside and see a huge gathering. Stiles comes out of it and runs towards it

"I couldn't stop him" He tells us

"Who?" I ask

"Isaac, he freaked out when he thought you died and went after Ethan"

I look at him and hurry towards the gathering. I push inside and see Isaac holding Ethan on the ground and beating the crap Out of him. I see Charlie trying to restrain Isaac but he fails.

I quickly walk towards them and yell "ISAAC!"

Isaac freezes and looks at me; dropping Ethan in the process. The whole crowd falls silence and stare at us.

I grab Isaac's arm "Come on let's get out of here"

"Are you sure you don't want to comeback with me?" Charlie asks for the fifth time

"Yes, I am fine. I just need some change. It's just for one night, and then Jake will drive me the first thing tomorrow."

"I am glad that you too made up. Be careful and call if you need anything" He kisses my forehead before leaving.

I walk towards the beach and see Jake coming towards me "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Weak, bored, angry, take your pick" I say

"Yeah Sue did say that you need time to heal. Listen me and the rest are going patrolling, will you be fine by yourself, I mean your friends already left"

"Yeah I will be fine, go don't worry" I tell

"Ok, take it easy"

I keep walking down the beach; enjoying the breeze hitting my hair and face. I sit down on a tree branch and for a moment I forget about it all, about the Alphas, Derek, this world I got involved in.

I keep sitting here till almost midnight, but then it gets too cold and I decide to head back to the house. I look around and realize that I have walked a long distance, the houses nowhere in sight.

I get up and turn around when I collide with a solid figure. I fall to the ground and pain strikes my side. I look up and come face to face with Peter.

"Peter! What the hell"

"I have been waiting for this moment for a long time. What do you say princess, want to play" He says in a terrifying voice.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 _ **Previously**_

 _ **I get up and turn around when I collide with a solid figure. I fall to the ground and pain strikes my side. I look up and come face to face with Peter.**_

" _ **Peter! What the hell"**_

" _ **I have been waiting for this moment for a long time. What do you say princess, want to play" He says in a terrifying voice**_.

….

I start to crawl backwards while Peter walks towards me

"You know it seems that all hell broke loose in my life the moment you appeared" He snarls

I glare at him, how he dare blame me "Well then you shouldn't go around turning people jackass"

That earns me a backhand across my face

"Another thing that pisses me off is you big mouth" He leans into me and grabs me by my hair.

"You know that you ruined everything with me" He growls into my face "So now I think you need to be taught a lesson." He grabs me hard from my injured side.

My scream fills the air

"You're injured that will make it easier for me, and you don't have your friends around. So scream because no one will help you" He straddles me

"Even Derek doesn't want anything to do with you right now after the stunt you pulled with Deucalion"

I look at him and see something in his eyes, something that I have seen before with those guys in Port Angeles.

I start struggling "Get the hell off of me" I yell but he covers my mouth with his hand.

"I was wondering what is it that caught Derek's attention in you" He chuckles "But now I get it"

He leans down and kisses my neck, I feel his breath on me and I want to throw up.

"Sssshhh it is only worse if you fight it" He whispers in my ear.

I slip my arm out from under him, and hit him across the face. His eyes turn blue and he glares down at me.

"You bitch" He smacks across the face again, and then he grabs my sweatshirt and rips it open. That leaves my mouth uncovered so I scream my lungs out.

His hands start moving all over me, I feel my side starting to bleed again, and my vision blurs.

"Peter stop, just please stop" I cry.

Instead he just grabs my arms with one hand; pulling them over my head, I feel his other hand move to my jeans. Then I start to cry because I realize that this is really going to happen.

Peter is about to lower his face on mine when suddenly he is pulled off of me, I look up and see Derek standing in front of me.

He grabs Peter and starts punching him

"You son of a bitch, What did you do to her" He keeps on hitting him until Peter's face is all covered in blood, Derek finally lets him go and walks towards me.

He pulls me into his chest but I cringe even from his touch

"Hey, it's ok, you're safe"

He whispers

I grab into his shirt with all my strength and break into tears

He strokes my hair and rocks me back and forth "Sssshhh, it over, you're ok, you're ok"

I calm down enough to tell him "Take me out of here, please" I whisper.

He nods while taking off his jacket and putting it on me. He then picks me up and carries me away from Peter's body lying on the ground.

…

Derek sits me down on his bed and goes to get something to clean up my face. I lay my face in my hands and break into tears.

"Hey" Derek's voice scares me and I jump.

"Calm down, it's me" He says while kneeling in front of me.

He takes a wet piece of fabric and cleans my bloody lip.

I look at him "How did you..?" I start t ask

"Scott called me telling me that you were hurt, so I went down to La Push to make sure you're ok" He says

"I thought you were mad at me"

"We had a fight, that doesn't mean I am just going to let you go" He tells me "I was about to go to Jacob's house when I heard your scream"

My eyes water again "I thought that…."

"I know, but it's over." He comforts me

I take a deep breath "Thank you"

He smiles at me "Come on, you should lay down" He pulls the covers over me "I will sleep on the coach"

He kisses my forehead and I fall into a sleep full of darkness.

…

It has been almost a month since what happened with Peter, and ot such a surprise Peter disappeared. No one knows where he went, or if he is still in town, but if you ask me I wish that he's burning in hell right now

I am putting things in my locker when Jessica appears from thin air.

"OH, Jessica you scared me"

"Sorry, so tell me is he coming?" She asks eagerly

"Who is coming where?"

"Duhhh Derek, the winter dance, I have been dying to meet him since you finally told me about him"

The winter dance is in two days and everyone is busy shopping or asking for dates, also I made the mistake yesterday of telling Jessica about me and Derek

"Ummm, I haven't really asked him"

"What you have to, you coming to the dance with an older hot guy. It will be so cool, Bella you have to ask him"

"Ok, I will think about"

"Great and don't forget girls wear white and boys black"

"I won't" I smile at her.

…

"It has been quite for a week now, no sign of any of the Alphas" I tell Derek who is pacing in the loft

"That doesn't mean they aren't planning something" He says

"Can you just stop pacing for a minute and relax; you'll drive yourself crazy just waiting for them to attack" I tell him and he stops pacing

"Can we just do anything that takes my mind off all that happened this past week"

"Right, I am sorry. You don't need to be freaked out more" He says

"Its fine" I smile at him

"No you're not, and that ok Bella" He says kneeling in front of me.

I don't say anything

Derek takes a deep breath "So you want to do something, how about going to the dance" He smiles at me

"What" I stutter "How did you?"

"It's a small town, and the dance's posters are hanging all around town" He tells me.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to; it's just a stupid dance"

"Well I would rather be in that stupid dance with you than doing anything else." He starts to move backwards "Wait here"

"Ummm ok" He disappears into the back for a few minutes then comes back holding a box and hands it to me.

"What is this?"

"Open it and find out"

I open the box and gasp from what I see. Inside lies the most elegant and beautiful white dress. I pull it out to have a better look at it. It a dress that comes right above the knees, it has short sleeves reaching just beyond the shoulders, a v cut to the chest but not too exposing, and finally a beautiful golden belt around the middle of the dress.

" _ **Link to the dress"**_ ( )

"Do you like it?" Derek asks

"Like it! I love it, it's so beautiful but you didn't have to"

"I wanted to, you've been really down lately so I thought you should act like a normal teenager for at least one night" He says

I put the dress beside me and get up. I hug him whispering "Thank you"

…

I am finishing getting ready in my room, when Charlie knocks on my door.

"Come in" I tell him.

"Hey Bella just wanted to …" He stops in the middle of the room

"What, is it bad?" I ask nervously

"Ummm no, not at all, you look beautiful" He tells me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you look so much like your mother when she was about your age" He says while sitting on my bed.

"You know I took your mom to our winter dance, now look at you"

I give him a warm smile

"Well I will leave you to finish up, I will see you downstairs" He says while leaving the room.

"Ok"

I turn around and look myself in the mirror. Derek's dress fits me perfectly; showing all the right curves, I wear gold high heels to go with the belt. I keep my make up to a minimum just some black eyeliner, blusher and red lipstick. I don't wear any accessories except for a golden ring attached to a delicate bracelet; finally I kept my hair down but pulled all of it over my left shoulder.

Derek and I really need this night; since what happened with Peter things has been really tense. We just held hand or he gives a kiss on the forehead but we haven't really been able to be normal again.

I hear a car pulling up in front of the house; I look outside and see Derek coming out of it.

I take a deep breath "Here we go"

I grab my handbag and quickly make my way downstairs in time to see Charlie greeting Derek.

"Hello Derek"

"Hello Chief Swan"

"Oh please you can call me Charlie"

Derek smiles at him and then notices me coming down the stairs.

"Hey" I whisper

"Hey, you look amazing" He grabs my hand

"Thank you"

And he looks amazing as well; wearing a dark black suit with a white shirt, and a black tie. The contrast of his pale skin, dark hair with the black suit is breath taking. He literally looks beautiful.

Charlie coughs behind us and we look at him.

"I don't need to lecture you both about behaving right; I mean I know what happens in high school dances" He eyes Derek

"Don't worry sir; I will bring her back by 11. Just a few dances, that's all."

"Well alright then" Charlie shakes Derek's hand "Have fun"

"We will"

"Bye Dad" I give him a kiss on the check before grabbing my black coat and leaving the house.

Derek opens his car door for me

"Nice car" I tell him

"Thought it's about time, since the last one is dead" He smirks.

"Funny"

He closes the door and gets inside.

"So are you ready?" He looks at me.

"Ready as I will ever be" I groan.

He laughs and then starts driving towards the school.

…..

After handing our coats and my handbag at the front entrance; we are stopped by a photographer who snaps a picture of us.

Then we walk into the foot ball field; the dance is being held in the football field instead on the gym. I guess the dance committee has gone a little over the top this time.

Everywhere is white and silver balloons; alongside of it beautiful trees coated with dozens small white lights. In the middle a huge dance floor who is already filled with people dancing.

"OMG Bella" Jessica voice appears from beside us, we look and see her running our way with Mike behind her.

"Get ready" I whisper to Derek.

"Bella, you look so beautiful. That dress, and those heels" She says while eyeing up to down.

"Thank you Jessica, umm the dress is actually a gift from Derek"

"Oh that's so sweet" She then looks at Mike "Why didn't you do that?"

I laugh "Hi Mike"

"Hi Bells"

"So you're the famous Derek, nice to finally meet you" Jessica says to Derek.

"Nice to meet both of you too" He smiles at Jessica and Mike.

"Ok I will leave you two alone, but I will see you later" She pulls me for a hug "He is SO HOT" She whispers to me before grabbing Mike and drags him away.

"Well she is something, I think I prefer the Alphas" He says.

"Be nice" I elbow him.

I go and greet Angela and the rest of the guys and I introduce them to Derek, and so far everything is going fine. We mingle and even hang out with Scott and the rest for a little while. There is no sign of the twins so we assume that they are a no show.

I am taking to Jessica when Derek comes from behind me and stokes my back. He smiles at me then he takes my hand leading me to the dance floor just when a slow dance starts.

Derek puts his hands around my waist making me put mine around his neck, we start swaying slowly to the song.

"So how is normal working out with you?" Derek asks

I chuckle "I don't think there is anything normal in my life anymore"

"Same here" He says, after a few minutes he asks "Is it me or are people watching us"

I look around us and see that more than one pair of eyes are on us.

"Well that is what you get for dating the crazy girl of this school" I tell him " People are probably surprised that I came and with a very hot very old guy" I pull him closer that our foreheads are touching.

He gasps "I am old!"

That makes me laugh, seeing Derek so carefree

After a few minutes I feel something falling on my skin, I look up and realize that it's actually snowing.

"No way" I whisper

We hear everybody gasping and laughing around us. I shake my hair making snowflakes fall from it. I smile up at Derek.

"You know all my life; since the day I was born I have been surrounded with danger and threats" Derek starts to say. We stop swaying and I look at him

"I could never truly trust anyone except my family, and when that goes on for so long you stop seeing people as...as people. You start seeing threats or targets, and when I decided to come back to Forks I didn't know how to turn that part of me off."

He takes a deep breath "Then I started watching you, and you're the first person that I see as a person. There was just something about you"

I just stare at him.

"I just wanted to tell you that in all of my abnormal life you're the only normal thing"

I stare speechless at him, and then I grab his face and lower it to mine. Our first kiss since what happened with Peter, I kiss him passionately pouring in all the tension of the past month into it.

We pull away gasping for air, but I grab his hands and lead him away from the crowd towards the lockers room.

We make our way inside; Derek locks the door and turns towards me. He takes slow steps and I can feel the tension building up between us. I grab his suit jacket pulling him towards me; he pushes us backwards trapping until my legs hit the Coach's desk. He moves his lips to my neck; holding me tight from the waist. We're both breathing heavily.

I pull at his tie and open the buttons of his shirt, grazing his chest and back.

Derek pulls away and takes a hold of both my hands "Bella, we don't have to. If you need more time"

I shake my head "I want you"

That's all that it takes for Derek to pick me up and sits me on the desk, he pulls up my dress until it reaches my waist. I quickly unbuckle his belt and pull down his zipper while he pushes aside my underwear.

He braces himself in front of me and we stare into each other's eyes while he slides tenderly inside of me. I throw my head backwards and I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming.

Derek begins to move in a slow easy rhythm, and I moan out from pleasure. I pull at Derek jacket, crashing my lips to his. He grabs my hips tightly as if he afraid that I am going to disappear. I arch my hips against his; wanting to feel every angle of his body against mine. Derek pulls away and buries his head against my neck; I put my arms around him pulling him closer.

" _Bella_ " Derek moans right before we both reach our climax and he explodes inside of me.

He gives me a soft kiss before he slides out of me and I shudder in pleasure.

After a few minutes of cleaning up and readjusting our clothes, Derek grabs my hand "Come on, time for a second dance"

…..

I wake up the next morning feeling for the first time relaxed and peaceful. Last night went great with me and Derek. We went back to the dance and danced a few more, hanged out with Angela, Eric, and even Jessica. Then Derek drove me home, we kissed and he left. A night right out of a romantic movie, I turn to my side and stare at the photo taken from the dance last night. The photographer took a very beautiful photo; me looking up at Derek my hand resting on his chest, while he has one hand resting on my back and the other in his pants pocket. We're both looking at each other and laughing, as if we didn't know a photo was being taken.

I smile and close my eyes just enjoying the moment. But I had to know that this peaceful moment won't last, and that later tonight hell will break loose.

…..

Derek calls me later that night telling me to get quickly to his house. Luckily I was done with dinner for Charlie, I leave it to him and write him a note that I am out with friends.

I quickly get into the truck and make my way to Derek's; when I arrive I notice that most of the guy's cars are parked as well. I make my way to the loft and find Scott, Stiles standing beside Derek.

"What happened?" I ask.

Scotts says "They took Deaton"

"What! "

They are holding him somewhere, he doesn't have enough time" Scott says "We have to find him."

"Fine, but how?" I ask

"We have to search the whole town, cover all areas" Stiles says.

"But that will take hours, and you just said that he doesn't have a lot of time" I tell them.

"Well we don't have a lot of options, let's just split up and each one cover a part of town, but Stiles you go with Scott"

"Then come on what are we waiting for" Scott takes Stiles and leave.

"Hey" Derek grabs my hand "Are you sure you're ok; going off by yourself?"

I nod "Yes, we don't have another option its Deaton's life on the line"

He doesn't buy it, I rise on my toes and kiss him "I'll be fine don't worry"

"You better" He whispers.

"Come on, let's get moving"

…..

We all go in different directions to search for Deaton; I use my wolf sense to catch his scent. I cover the entire East area of the town, even the wood. I am about to lose hope and about to call Jake and the rest for help when I am hit with Deaton's scent. I rail his scent down to the bank volt where Erica and Boyd were being held. I try calling Derek but he doesn't answer. So I walk into the volt to find Deaton handing from his hands to the ceiling. I walk towards him but I slam into something.

"Mountain Ash, you can't pass through it" Deaton whispers, I look at him and see that he is losing conscious.

The mountain ash is all around him; forming a circle. I try to push through it but nothing happens. I take a deep breath then run with full force, I feel my transformation happening and I push harder. I am about to break through but then I feel myself flying backwards.

"DAMN IT" I scream.

"Get down" A voice from behind me say, I look and see its Stiles's dad.

Stiles's dad points out his gun and shoots the rope tied around Deaton's hand. He falls down and we help him get up.

"You stay with him, I will call an ambulance" Stiles's dad tells us.

When he leaves Deaton grabs me "Your eyes were red Bella, bright red"

I stare at him "What?" I ask "How is it….?"

"It's very rare, something that only happens every 100 years. Every once and a while a Beta can become an Alpha without having to steal or take that power. They call it a _True Alpha;_ someone who rises purely on the strength of character, with virtue, by the force of will" He tells me.

"You knew" I tell him.

"I believed, from the moment Scott told me that you were bitten I suspected, you're very special Bella."

"You're not the only one?" I whisper

"No, now you know what he wants. Deucalion isn't after Derek, he's after you" Deaton whispers.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 _ **Previously**_

" _You're not the only one?" I whisper_

" _No, now you know what he wants. Deucalion isn't after Derek, he's after you" Deaton whispers._

…

Deaton is taken away in the ambulance, they say that he's going to be fine but he just needs to get some rest. I am standing with Derek and the boys when Stiles's dad walks towards us.

"So may I ask how you found him?" He asks me

"Ummm it's really stupid actually; some of us kids use this place to hang out sometimes. Imagine my surprise when I found a man hanging from the ceiling"

"You hang out in an abundant bank" He questions us

"You know us kids, love our abundant places" Stiles tries to save the situation

"Hmmm really, so my guess is that you don't want your dad to find out" He smirks

"That would be very nice of you" I smile at him.

"I don't even want to know what you kids are up to" He rolls his eyes "Just go home, all of you"

"Yes sir"

"Ok Dad"

We all starts to head towards our cars when Derek stops me

"Everything ok?" He asks worried.

"Yeah, fine" I lie and I think he sees it.

"I'll tell you later ok" I look around us "Not here"

"Now you got me worried"

I smile and calm him down "Stop worrying all the time, how about we talk it over dinner"

"Dinner!" He raises his eyebrows

"Yeah, I mean we haven't really gone on a date yet. Yeah we skipped it to the whole sex thing" I smirk "But a date would be nice"

He smiles "A date it is, how about tomorrow"

"I am free" I shrug

"Good thing we don't have an Alpha pack on our backs" He jokes.

"A more reason to go on a date might not get another chance"

"Alright then" He kisses my cheek "See you tomorrow"

…..

I keep it simple for the date; a backless black sundress, black ankle boots, with my black leather jacket. I keep my hair down as usual, with light make up.

I quickly get down stairs already late for Derek.

"Hey Bella" Charlie's voice startles me.

"God Dad you scared me"

"Sorry, where are you off to?" He asks standing up

"I… have a date with Derek" I tell him nervously

"A date huh" He gives me a stern look

"Yup, we're going to Port Angeles"

"And when will you be back" He asks

"It's the weekend Dad, pleaseeee just be gentle"

After a minute of staring at each other he finally speaks

"I want you here by 11:30"

"Done, Bye" I run outside and quickly get into Derek's car.

…..

Derek and I are walking through Port Angeles already done with dinner we thought of taking a walk. Derek takes my hand and twirls me around, I laugh feeling so light, feeling like a normal teenage girl.

"See told you this is a nice idea" I tell him while he puts his arm around me.

"Yeah yeah miss know it all"

We keep walking in silence for a few minutes, but then he breaks the silence.

"So want to tell me what was bothering you?" He asks

I take a deep breath "Nothing was bothering me it's just…"

"What?"

"Derek is there something wrong with me, I mean something different?"

"What do you mean?" He asks

I take a deep breath. "Deaton told me something last night after I got to him" I am afraid to tell him, what if he freaks out.

Derek stops us "What is it? What did he tell you?"

"That for a moment there my eyes turned red" I whisper while looking at the floor.

Derek pulls my chin up "You're a….How didn't I figure it out before" He says to himself.

"What do you mean?" I ask him

"I mean you were always different, they way you killed Victoria, your extra strength. I knew you were special, but I never thought"

"WOW" He smiles at me.

"So you're not mad?"

"No of course not, I mean my girl is a badass, who knew" He smirks

I smile weakly "Deucalion did, he won't stop until…"

"Hey" He rubs my arms "I won't let anyone lay a hand on you."

I smile

"Well you won't let anyone do that seeing that you're a _True Alpha_ , I will just help" He jokes.

I punch him in the arm

"Ow, you know that really…" I cut him off by grabbing his jacket and kissing him.

He pulls away and gives a look full of desire; he strokes my face "Let's get out of here"

I nod at him and then we're running to the car.

…..

Derek slides the door shut while kissing me, the moment it's locked his hands goes for my jacket.

"We have an hour" I whisper against his lips.

"Then let's not waste time talking."

He loses his jacket and shirt in a second and his hands goes to my naked back. He slides down the straps of the dress; leaving me only in my underwear. Just in case we ended up in this position, I put on lacy black underwear before I left home. And from Derek's expression I know that he likes it.

His lips crashes mine again; he picks me up and I wrap my legs around him, we both fall down on the bed. He gets out of his pants and boxers, and then we're both catching our breath. He runs his hands all over my body reaching for the clasps of my bra and opening them; pulling them off of me.

His mouth moves to now my freed breasts, ravaging them. Moans escapes my lips and I hold into his shoulders. He moves his mouth down my body, taking off my panties with his teeth. He then runs his tongue all over my body till he reaches my lips and he kisses me passionately.

I feel him at my entrance and he moves inside of me tenderly.

" _AHH!"_ I moan into his mouth.

He runs his hands on my arms, pinning them on either side of my head, never breaking the kiss. I am the one who pull away gasping for air

" _AH!"_

He just moves his lips to my neck kissing me there while he keeps on thrusting inside of me.

" _AH!"_

" _AH!"_

" _AH!"_

I free my arms from his hold and I pull his lips back to mine. Then when both of us are close to our climax we both whisper _"I LOVE YOU"_ against each other's lips.

…..

After finishing our … night activities Derek drives me home. He shuts off the car in front on the house.

"I had a really good time tonight" He tells me.

"Hmmmm, it was nice feeling normal for a change huh" I smile at him

"Yeah, but unfortunately now we have to go back to reality"

"I know" I whisper "Let's worry about it tomorrow, because I am exhausted"

He smirks at me.

"Wipe that smirk off of you face" I lean over and give him a kiss "Good night"

"Good night"

I get out and head to the house, Derek waits until I am inside to drive away.

I am taking off my jacket when I hear Charlie's voice

"Hey Bells did you have fun?"

"Yeah it was good"

"Well come in here, we have company" He tells me.

I walk into the living room expecting to see Jake and Billy; instead I am hit with the view of Deucalion.

"Bella meet Mr. Deucalion he just moved into town, he came over to ask about some legal paper work he needed" Charlie says

"Bella, pleasure to finally meet you, you father have told me a lot about you" Deucalion says in a soft voice.

That asshole.

"Bella you ok, you're a little pale" Charlie asks

I clear my throat "Yeah, just a long night"

"Oh, well if you could sit here with Mr. Deucalion, I need to run upstairs and get him a phone number"

Charlie leaves the room, leaving me alone with Deucalion.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hiss

"Oh calm down please. I mean him no harm" He says relaxed.

"Well then get the hell out"

"Not so fast, we haven't talked yet"

"Whatever it is you want, forget it I am not doing it and I am certainly not joining your psychotic pack"

"Ahhh so you figured it out" He smirks

"Yes I did"

"Then you should know that there are only two options, either you kill your pack and join mine or Kali will go after Derek and the rest for Ennis's death" He threatens me.

"Well I choose neither, and if you as much look at Derek or any of friends and family. I will kill you" I almost roar at him

"There it is, the pure strength that is within you" He sighs "Well in that case you leave me no choice"

"What do you mean?" I ask

"I mean that tomorrow night we'll end this, tomorrow night you and everyone you love will be dead"

…..

I haven't slept all night; after Deucalion's threat that sent chills to my bones; I stayed up all night calling Derek, Jake, and all of the guys telling them what happened.

This is not just about us anymore, Deucalion is threatening all of our families, I could never forgive myself anything were o happen to Charlie.

We all agreed that we will meet the next day behind Derek's building, alongside the La Push pack as well. Billy will invite Charlie over and Seth, Leah, and Jared will stay behind to watch over things.

The moment I wake up I get dressed and head down stairs. Charlie already left for La Push so I waste no time and head to Derek's.

…

"What do you mean they're gone?" I yell

"I mean that Deucalion took them, my mom and both Alison's and Stiles's dad" Scott hisses.

"Son of a …." I punch the wall beside me "We're too late, he already started"

"Then we attack" Sam says

"Not that simple, we can't risk our parents lives" Alison tells him

"He wants to separate us" The all look at me "He knows we will"

"How do you know?" Sam asks.

"Kali will come after Derek because she blames him for what happened with Ennis, Scott, Isaac and the rest will defiantly go after the parents" I say out loud.

"That leaves the twins and Deucalion" Derek states.

"We will handle the twins" Sam says mentioning to Jake, Paul and Embry.

"Be careful, they different, nothing that you ever seen before" I tell them.

"No worries we can handle it" Paul says in pride.

"Deucalion will come for you" Derek says to me.

"We both know he will" I say

"Why, what is it that he after?" Scott asks

I take a deep breath and look at Derek "I think we should tell them"

He nods at me

"Tell us what" Jake asks

"Listen there is something…." I stop mid-sentence when I smell a very sweet scent, a scent that I will recognize anywhere.

"Blood suckers" Paul hisses at the same time two jeeps appear in front of us.

From it comes out the Cullens. We all freeze and stare at them.

"Hey, are we late for the party" Emmet's voice breaks the silence.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 _ **Previously**_

 _ **I take a deep breath and look at Derek "I think we should tell them"**_

 _ **He nods at me**_

" _ **Tell us what" Jake asks**_

" _ **Listen there is something…." I stop mid-sentence when I smell a very sweet scent, a scent that I will recognize anywhere.**_

" _ **Blood suckers" Paul hisses at the same time two jeeps appear in front of us.**_

 _ **From it comes out the Cullens. We all freeze and stare at them.**_

" _ **Hey, are we late for the party" Emmet's voice breaks the silence.**_

… _ **.**_

I stand there, mouth open from shock. I don't know what to say or do exactly.

"What's wrong Bells, dog got you tongue" Emmet jokes

"Emmet!" Esme hisses

"What…..what are you doing here?" I ask

"Duh, we're here to help" Alice says walking towards me.

"Help!"

"Yeah you know, with the pack of werewolves that is after you" She tells me

"How did you…." I start to ask

"Psychic, remember" she smiles at me

"Who said we needed your help" Paul spits.

"Well from what we heard from your conversation I say you do" Jasper tells him.

I notice that Edward is standing in the background, completely silent.

"Well we don't, you left town you can't just come back whenever you want" Paul says in anger

"Paul, calm down" Sam tells him

"We're here to help Bella not you" Alice says

"Alice I really appreciate it but you didn't have to"

"Bella" Esme comes to stand in front of me "Earlier you didn't hesitate to help us, you went to Italy, faced the danger of the Voultri. So do you really expect us to sit back and watch when you're in trouble?"

I smile "Thank you" I whisper

"Well you want my opinion, I say we could use the help" Stiles says and that earns him glares from the pack

"Ok enough, the more numbers we have the better, so why don't we all calm down, we already wasted enough time" I tell them

"Great so what's the plan" Emmet says eagerly.

"We already divided our numbers" Derek says "But I guess it will be safer with more numbers"

I give him a weak smile.

"Now back to what we were about to tell you" I take a deep breath "There is a reason the pack is after me"

…

"So what he actually expects you to kill all of us?" Scott asks

"Yeah, that or they come after us" I tell him

"WOW, so you're an Alpha" Alice says

"No" I say quickly "I mean not yet, I don't know I am still trying to understand the thing myself"

"Damn, badass" Emmet says and raises his hand to give me a high five

"Emmet, seriously grow up" Rosalie hisses

I chuckle; I guess he'll never change.

"Ok enough kidding around" Derek says "Let's get moving"

…

I am driving the car not yet sure where I am going, if Deucalion wants to find me he will. Alice sits in the front seat beside me; the others separated as well helping Derek and the others. Edward goes with the others and I can understand why

"So where exactly are we going?" Alice asks

"Honestly I don't know yet" I sigh "All I can think about right now is the others"

"You mean Derek" she whispers "I saw you two together" she says

"Alice…." I don't get to finish because something hits the car, sending it flying.

The car flips a couple of times until it lands upside down; I look around and see nothing but a deserted space.

"Bella, you ok" Alice asks quickly

"Yeah" I hiss when I feel a gash across my stomach

"What the hell was that?" Alice asks

"It must be him, come on we have you get out" Just when I finished talking someone grabs me; pulling me out of the car.

I get thrown down on the ground so hard that I get knocked out of air "UGH!"

I look up and see Deucalion standing on top of me

He smirks "What do you say little girl ready to end this"

I get up quickly, forgetting about my injury "Not bad for a blind man"

He doesn't say anything and starts walking towards me, I see Alice coming from behind him ready to attack. Then in less than a second he turns around grabbing her from the throat, I quickly run clutching him from behind "Let her go" I hiss.

However, he elbows me in the face, and with his claws he starts striking Alice all over her body until she crumbles to the ground.

Seeing her hurt makes so mad that I run with full speed, tackling him to the ground.

"You son of a bitch" I try to get a hold at him, but he uses my injury against me pushing at it. I stumble back; I reach down to Alice to see if she is ok

"Alice" I whisper, she just whimpers.

"You really thought these things will help you win" He says while circling us "I am nothing like anything they or you ever faced, there is still a chance for you end this and to save those people"

I shake my head "No there is still time"

He chuckles "What you're talking about your friends"

"No" I get up extending my claws and fangs, I feel my eyes glowing and when I look at him I hear him gasp "My pack" I roar

He launches himself on me but I dodge him, he tries to claw me but I grab him arm brushing it between my hands. He falls to his knees and I use mine to hit him in the face. He tries grabbing my legs but I jump back then get I hold go him and start punching him until he's barely conscious.

I hear Alice moving behind me "Bella, how?"

I look back at her "I am an Alpha now" I whisper

She stares at me "So what now, I mean about him"

I look down at Deucalion covered with blood; I lean down and grab his arms. After a few seconds he starts screaming in pain

"Bella!" Alice yells but stops when his screaming stops. He looks up at me and he realizes what I just did.

"What did you do?" He asks terrified

"I heard stories about how you're not completely blind, that you see like a wolf. Meaning that you just had an injury that is not healing. I took it away, through the pain and now you can see again"

I get up taking a few steps back

"Why?" He asks while looking around him

"Because I am not a killer and because I also heard stories about what a great leader and Alpha you were, before you lost your eye sight." I take a deep breath "So maybe you can be that man again, but do not take this the wrong way because if I see you around here again, or if I hear about a life that you took, it doesn't matter that you have your eye sight back because you'll never see me coming"

He stares at me in complete shock, then he nods at me and start walking away.

"Bella!" Alice whispering my name is the last thing I hear before falling into darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

The Last Chapter

Chapter 21

 _ **Three Months Later**_

Everything is back to normal, well not exactly since things were never actually normal. But there no sign of any trouble from the twins or Deucalion. Derek says we should still be careful because this whole True Alpha thing might attract more trouble. Charlie doesn't suspect anything and he's on good terms with Derek. Jake and I are still closer than ever, and school is great as I am about to graduate.

I spent days going through colleges, sending applications. I actually got accepted to the University of New York, Derek and I decided to live move in together. We will be living in New York during my studies and will come back to forks on vacations

We also bought a new place here in Port Angeles; as we needed a new fresh place to live in. Derek and I are arranging all of the things when I think about all that we have been through.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **I feel myself lying on something soft, I stir and start opening my eyes when I feel a pressure on my hand. I look beside me and see Derek sleeping, leaning his head on my hand. I move my hand stroking his dark hair; he suddenly raises his head startling me.**_

" _ **Hey" I whisper**_

" _ **Hey" He smiles and kisses my forehead "I was so worried"**_

" _ **I am fine don't worry" Then I remember all that happened "OMG, what happened, is everyone ok, Scott's mom and the others, and you what happened with….."**_

" _ **Sssshhhh, everything is fine, and everyone is alive. We got them all back, but Kali is dead it had to be done"**_

 _ **He tells me, and I sigh in relief.**_

" _ **And the twins?" I ask**_

" _ **They're alive, but no longer Alphas. We made a deal they're going to back off, and now that Deucalion is gone we're safe"**_

" _ **Oh thank god"**_

" _ **How are you feeling?" He asks**_

" _ **Ok I guess" I tell him**_

" _ **Well if you're up to it everyone wants to see you"**_

 _ **Everyone except for the Cullens is gathered in La Push discussing what went down.**_

" _ **So you just let him go, not only that but you gave him his sight back" Isaac says annoyed**_

" _ **Yes" I simply tell him**_

" _ **After everything that he has done, he's a killer"**_

" _ **Doesn't mean I have to be; besides he'll never comeback I made sure of it. Relax Isaac its over"**_

 _ **He doesn't look convinced but he doesn't push it any further.**_

" _ **I am just glad that is finally over and everyone is fine, we can actually breathe again" I say leaning my head on Derek's shoulder.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **The next day I go to say goodbye to the Cullens before they leave, I tried convincing them to stay a little longer, but they said that leaving is the right thing to do.**_

" _ **So where are you headed?"**_

" _ **Alaska to see our cousins and it will be a little change in scenery" Alice tells me.**_

" _ **That's good, you better call or I will come and destroy you whole closet" I tease.**_

" _ **I will" She says while giving me a hug. The others also walk over and takes turns hugging and saying goodbye to me, until its Edward's turn.**_

" _ **Hey" I whisper**_

" _ **Hey, so everything back to normal?" He asks**_

" _ **Yeah, thanks to your help" I tell him "Thank you for coming"**_

" _ **It's like you said in Italy we'll always be here for each other" He says**_

 _ **I smile and give him a hug "Bye" I whisper**_

" _ **Bye"**_

 _ **And then they're gone.**_

…

"You ok?" Derek asks pulling me out of the flashback

"Yeah, everything is fine, just thinking" I tell him

"So did you tell Charlie about University of New York?" Derek asks

"Mmmmm, he was so happy but also worried because it's so far away" I say "But on the good side he's kind of relieved that I won't be alone"

I stand on my tiptoes and give him a soft kiss "Thank you for everything"

"My pleasure" He says against my lips

I smile devilishly at him "Speaking of your pleaser" I start walking backwards towards the bed "You know there is a tradition when two people buy a new place" I take off my jacket leaving me in my very thin, very transparent dress.

"Oh really" He walks towards me

"Oh yes, and this place happens to have a lot of rooms" I pull down the straps of my dress leaving me naked wearing only my heels.

I grab Derek from the front of his shirt, while falling down on the bed. He works on the zipper of his pants; freeing him, I wrap my legs around him, my heels digging into his lower back making him groan against my lips. I start working on getting his clothes off.

I put my arms around his neck hugging him to my chest, his mouth moves from my neck to my cleavage; showering me with soft passionate kisses. I run my hands down his chest to his waist pulling down his boxer shorts.

His hands move from my thighs to arms, sending goose bumps all over my body. He kneels between my legs, my thighs tightening around him. A moan escapes his lips and I flip us over so that I am straddling him, my hair escapes from its braids creating a curtain around us.

I crash my lips to his, his hands around my waist and back, his nails digging into me.

" _HUHHH"_ We both breathe into each other's mouths. We twist and turn and I end up yet again on my back, our tongues battling for dominance and I feel Derek at my entrance. I pull away gasping for air, he moves down my body kissing every spot he finds, until he reaches the inside of my thighs and starts ravishing me with his mouth and tongue. I arch my body, throwing my head backwards and run my fingers through his hair. After what feels like a life time he moves back up leaning his forehead on mine and moves inside of me slowly. Gentle wasn't our thing and just like that flesh against flesh, bodies touching from every possible angle.

He starts pushing in and out in a slow pace that blows my mind away.

" _AH!"_

" _AH!"_

" _AH!"_

" _AH!"_

" _Derek…"_

" _Ughh!"_

I throw my arms backwards and cling to the railing; Derek grabs me from my hips and keeps on pushing inside of me.

Our moans become louder and stronger as we both almost reach our orgasms. He gives me a hard kiss and whispers "I love you"

I smile against his lips "Not as much as I love you". I grab into his upper arms as his thrusts becomes stronger and faster.

" _AH!"_

 _THRUST_

" _AH!"_

 _THRUST_

" _AH!"_

And with one more thrust our walls come crashing down and we both cry out in pleasure.

"One down, two to go" I whisper in his ear and that earns me a laugh

"We're going to be just fine, ok?"

"Ok" I whisper

We tangle into each other and stare outside the window; we don't know what is lurking in the shadows for us, or who the new enemies that we might face are. But we don't care because we will go on in this journey and when the time comes WE WILL FIGHT.

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **I HOPE YOU LIKED MY STORY, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL**_

 _ **THANKS FOR ALL MY FOLLOWERS AND I HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU SOON.**_


End file.
